


Love at first sight

by Ultimate_Otaku_Girl



Series: Komahina fluffs [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: A lot of Danganronpa 3 spoilers, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood and Violence, First Kiss, Fluff, Game Spoilers, Gay Sex, Island Mode, Life Saving, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Romance, Yaoi, erotic scenes maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:52:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 40,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_Otaku_Girl/pseuds/Ultimate_Otaku_Girl
Summary: My story begins the same as in the "Super Dangan Ronpa 2" game. Komaeda finds Hinata on beach and asks if he is fine. They're talking for a while and then go to explore Jabberwock island and meet with other guys. After this Hinata decides to spent his first free time event with Komaeda that's when their love story begins.





	1. On the verge of death

**Author's Note:**

> I warn that english is not my first language. I made and will make tone of mistakes for sure. For that I apologise. Long text written on the beginning with italics is almost the same as in the game, if you played the game and you remember what happened, you can skip that part. If you enjoy my little fanfiction I'll be very glad :) It's my first fanfiction so I don't have much experience in this field, but I hope it's readable.

_"Hey..." Hinata heard someone's concerned voice. "Can you hear me...?" he asked. Above him he saw white haired boy with green hoodie. "Are you okay? You seem pretty out of it. To be honest, I'm also... No, everyone else feels the same, too. Since we suddenly... got put in this weird situation." There was a short salience. "Hey, are you listening?"_

_Hinata felt indeed really confused._

_"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" he asked._

_"...Leave me alone." Boy answered his question with little angriness in it._

_"Th-there's no way I can leave someone alone when they look that pale..." he was trying to keep his voice calm, he didn't want to give other boy more reasons to become more angry and confused._

_Hinata started to look around him. He saw white sandy beach and crystal blue ocean. Sun's rays were beaming down on him. Soft , tropical wind was brushing his skin. He had no idea what's going on. He thought that he was supposed to attend Hope's Peak Academy. He remembered that not so long ago he met with his 15 classmates in classroom and then strange rabbit with magic stick showed up and started talking something about school trip. And.. Walls had just break down! And now he is alone with this quite handsome boy on the beach wondering if this isn't just a weird dream. "Why is he in place like this?" thought came to his mind. "This rabbit thing said we're... on a tropical island." he said hesitantly._

_"...Yeah, you're right" he assured him. "So, how are you feeling? Are you calmed down now? Um...I understand your confusion after everything that's happened, but why don't we start with introduction?" he proposed._

_Hinata learned that white haired boy's name is Nagito Komaeda. He was going to attend Hope's Peak Academy as Ultimate Lucky student. He had been chosen to attend by annual lottery that is placed once a year. Hinata found that a little strage, why prestigious school would choose someone to attend by lottery. Komaeda said that this school researches what is luck and that's why they're doing something like this. Then Hinata introduced himself. "I'm Hajime Hinata." ___

_"Then let me ask you a question: what is your Ultimate talent?" he looked at him expectantly._

_"Um...I..." he looked really confused even more then before "I...I..." he felt blank space in his mind where supposed to be information about him "I guess...I'm still pretty confused about all this...I'm having trouble remembering some things..."_

_Komaeda cheered him a little, he said that there's no problem and he'll remember for sure all important things when he settled down. Then Nagito proposed that he can go with him to introduce with everyone else. He done that before Hinata, but he said that he want to accompany him anyway. And so the two of them were exploring island together and talking with other kids that they encountered._

This was the story of how they met each other. Hinata thought afterwards that Komaeda is really a clingy boy. Not only he decided to go with him to meet with others, but he was sticking by his side till the very end. Hinata really appreciated the kindness, that he showed to him, when they met. That was the first impression that this boy made on brunette. But soon he learned that every coin has two sides.

One day later white rabbit thing ordered everyone to come to the central island. She told them to collect fragments of hope by spending time with each other. And also...she wanted them to cooperate to make objects that she'll asked them to make. 

Hinata decided to get along better with Komaeda at his first free time. He was very interested what Komaeda is like. He knew some things about him already, but he wanted to know more and more. He was really curious of him. 

"Komaeda, would you like to hang out with me..?" he invited him with timid voice "If you don't mind of course..." he added.

"You must be really bored to talk to a pest like me..." he laughed.

That was the first time, when Hinata realised that Komaeda thinks about himself like if he was a lower being or something. He didn't understand why he would think that way about himself. 

They spent some time together walking through island and exploring it once again. It was really calming for brunette to watch as he laugh and smilie. Seeing him laugh in his carefree way was enough to distract Hinata from any of his worries.

Komaeda tried also tossing various ideas about which talent Hinata may have. He ensured him that Hajime for sure has a way better talent than he has. It was really nice of him.

When their free time was going to end Hinata thought that he doesn't want to part away from the other boy. He was having such a good time with him and thought it's a big waste to end it up so fast. "Komaeda, I would like to hang out with you like this once again, you don't mind it, do you?" his lips formed in beautiful smile.

"Of course I don't mind! I'd love to spend more time with you too, Hinata-kun.." he put his hand on brunette's hair and stroked it gently with big smile on his face. Hinata's heart started to beat little faster after that. His cheeks flushed. He didn't understand why he ended up like this, but he didn't hated this feeling so he chose not to worry about it too much.

Now all class was collecting materials to build what Usami wanted them to. It was kind of fun, but more exhausting. When collecting time ended up he threw himself on bed. Even when he was so damn tired he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Komaeda. It was so irritating for him. He wanted already go to sleep, but his face was showing on and on in his thoughts. His smile. His calming voice. His messy white shoulder-length hair with reddish tint at the tips. His pale hand that was stroking his hair. And this beautiful pair of light greyish green eyes, that were looking at him with endless curiosity. 

Next day he woke up sick. He really needed some rest after he worked this hard yesterday and yet he was thinking about white haired boy all the night and he didn't close his eyes for even five minutes.

"What happened to you, Hinata-kun?" Usami asked him. "I think you need some more rest, maybe it would be better for to go to your cottage and get some..?" she offered.

"No..I'M COMPLETLY FINE!" - he tried to sound healthy and worked-up, but the dark circles under his eyes and sickly pale skin were exposing his lie. He pulled even a fake smile on his face. No one was fooled by his smile, but Hinata said that he is fine, so they didn't want to upset him.

"If you say so..." rabbit sight. "Don't overwork yourself, sweetie!" whenever she was waving this weird magic stick or saying those sweet shitty things, Hinata felt creeps on his back.

"Yeah. I'm fine so it'll be okay." he obviously lied.

Now he was searching for some seashells at the beach. There were only Komaeda and him. Hinata stepped into the water while Komaeda was looking for some useful objects around coconut trees. It was a really hot day so he was glad that at least he can walk though cold water and cool himself a little. He looked up. No clouds on sky. Only bright sun. He was looking up for a while then suddenly he felt dizziness. He was trying to maintain balance, but it was useless. His vision doubled. Legs felt shaky. Soon after he lost control of himself. He collapsed into the water with loud splash. He lost his consciousness. Last thing that he remembered before falling into the ocean is feeling of hopelessness and shame. Then water filled his lungs. 

At the same time Komaeda heard splashing sound. He turned his head from where he assumed the sound came. He felt like his heart is going to stop. He ran the fastest he could into the water, because he realised that Hinata is gone. It was easy for him to connect this two facts together.

"Hinata-kun! Can you hear me?!" he screamed with all his might. It was useless. He felt like idiot. "Of course he won't hear me if he fell into the water!" he thought and bit his lip that badly that it started bleeding.

He was searching with his hands for any trace of Hinata. And suddenly he saw something or more like _someone_ floating on the water. He swam there as fast as thunderbolt, grabbed him by shoulders and dragged on the sand. He wasn't breathing at all. He checked his pulse with shaky fingers. Nothing. Komeada didn't hesitate for even one second. He started pressing his chest, connecting their lips and at the same time blowing air to his lungs. His gaze was full of desperation but also very concentrated. He was doing CPR for while. Vainly. He still wasn't breathing. From his pale cheeks were falling tears on breathless boy. He grabbed his arms and shook them. "You can't die here!"he shouted. "Please open your eyes! Please! Hinata-kun!" he laid his head on Hinata's chest and cried, because he knew there's nothing more that he can do.

Hinata woke up from his unconsciousness. He heard someone shouting his name and crying loudly. Then he heard Komaeda saying: "You can't die too... I lost so many precious for my people...Too many...I won't endure another tragedy... From the bottom of my heart... I'm truly in love with...the hope that sleeps inside you. " he sobbed. Hinata opened his eyes and slowly raised his left hand and wiped white haired boy's tears away. Their eyes met. Komaeda was so shocked for a short while, that he couldn't get out any word from his mouth.

"I'm..." Hinata was trying to comfort crying boy, but he started coughing. "al..right.." he said with raspy voice. Komaeda squeezed him tightly and couldn't stop crying from happiness.

"I'm glad you're alive! Hinata-kun... I don't know what would I do if you had died here... Don't do that to me again...please...I can't live without you anymore!" he was still holding weaker boy in his arms.

"I feel..little tired..." weak whispery voice slipped out of boy's lips. "Lemme..sleep..for...a..while." his voice was becoming more and more quieter with every spoken word and his head rested on Komaeda's shoulder. Komaeda for short while was very concerned, but when he heard other boy's deep breathing he calmed down and realised that he is just sleeping now.

Hinata felt really warm. He opened his eyes and found himself in bed cowered by thin blanket. His gaze wandered to cause of warm feeling. Next to him, under the blanket was laying white haired boy. His hands were wrapped around brunette's waist in tight hug. It was embarrassing, but Hinata didn't found it weird or disgusting. It felt nice and warm. 

"Hinata-kun...are you waken up?" he yawed and hugged other boy little harder. Suddenly white haired boy released him from hug, moved away and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm really sorry...I hugged you without your permission...I'm so, so sorry. I'm just a trash. You must be confused to woke up with someone like me in the same bed, I'm so-" Hinata interrupted his self-humiliation monologue.

He moved closer to other boy, hugged him from behind and kissed softly his neck "I don't mind it." Komaeda shuddered at feeling Hinata's warm breath on his neck. "It feels good to hug you..." he was half asleep yet. "Thanks for saving my..live..I love you.." he whispered quietly to other boy's ear, yawned and went to sleep again. If he could see Komaeda's face he would see cheeks redden more than he ever saw in all his live. His heart was beating really fast back then.

"That's unfair...Hinata-kun. How could you say something like this and go back to sleep..?" he blurted in embarrassment and sat on a gray couch. He felt that if he would lay next to Hinata he wouldn't be able to control himself anymore.


	2. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata woke up and decided to leave Nagito's cottage. He left on the table letter for him.

Hajime woke up first. He thought, that it was a long time ago since he had slept this good. His eyes wandered around the room to find were Komaeda was. He was sitting or more proper word would be he was laying on the couch with his arms crossed on the table. His head was placed between his arms. Only his white hair was sticking out from between his shoulders. Brunette found it very cute and smiled unconsciously. He stood up from the bed and patted his messy hair. Still sleeping boy removed one of his arm from table revealing at the same time his face. He was drooling a little. "Aww... he is so adorable!" boy sighed in admiration. He took a blanket from the bed and placed it gently on the other boy. He wanted to stay longer at Komeada's cottage and watch him until he'll wake up. But... He really needed to take a shower. Theoretically he could use Komaeda's shower, but... he rejected this idea. No... It wouldn't be a good idea to wash himself in _his_ bathroom. He would for sure imagine something dirty. 

He took a pen and a blank paper page from the bookshelf and started to write a message for Komaeda. He left the note next to Komaeda and kissed his hair. Oh boy, he love his fluffy hair. More specifically, he loves all about him. But firstly, he must to take a shower! He laughed merrily as he was leaving the cottage.

About an hour later, Komaeda opened his eyes. He stretched his arms and yawed. He turned his head towards the bed as if he was expecting Hinata to be there. But he wasn't there. He felt disappointed and sad. "It's obvious... if anyone would wake up in my bed, they would leave immediately after it. No one wants to share a bed with a trash like me. I feel sorry for Hinata-kun. And I laid next to him. I'm so stupid piece of a garbage! I must to beg him for forgivness..." he would continue to self-destroy his feelings if his attention wasn't drawn to a neatly folded piece of paper. He started reading it.

_"I'm sorry that I hadn't waited for you until you woke up. I really wanted to take a shower."_

His handwriting was stunning. His little letters looked like the most beautiful font from text editors. Komaeda sighed. He love everything about Hinata. Getting to know him better makes him very excited. "Why hadn't he used my shower instead..?" thought came to his head. "Oh.. of course. It would be disgusting for him to wash in my bathroom."

_"Don't you even dare to think I headed back to my cottage to wash myself, because it would be disgusting to do it in your bathroom. Don't even dare to think this way. You are not disgusting. I just had my own reasons for that..."_

Komaeda flushed a little. To think that Hinata knows him this good... "I wonder what reasons..?" he got very excited. Hinata has secrets from him..? He would kill to know what they are like.

_"I'll go to restaurant for breakfast at 9 a.m. If you'll wake up till that hour, then I'll gladly eat it with you... After that I want to meet with you and talk about something important. Don't worry. I won't hurt your feelings or anything like that. Maybe we can meet at the beach in the evening at 8 p.m.? You can give me your answer later if you agree or not for our meeting. Once again I'm sorry that I'm communicating with you by letter. You are just so adorable when you sleep. It would be a waste to wake you up. I Hope we'll meet on the breakfast._

_Sincerely,  
Hajime Hinata"_

His tears fell down on the paper. "You're so nice to me...It's not fair. I don't deserve for your kindness." he started sobbing. "I'm just... a piece of worthless trash. While you're pure sanctity! You're like a God to me... You... probably have the most amazing talent in the whole world! When my talent... is totally useless...just like I am." he wiped his tears away and pulled his phone from the pocket in his jeans. It was still an hour till the breakfast so he decided to fix his messy appearance. After he took a long shower, he dressed up in his usual clothes. His hair was still wet, but it was only 5 minutes to the promised meeting in the restaurant with Hinata, so he must to go now. He wants to see him badly.

He went though the hotel lobby and walked up the stairs. He looked around. There were Saionji and Mahiru chatting at the back of the room. Akane was standing next to the buffet absorbing all the food as fast as a light. There was also Sonia, that was eating her breakfast gracefully in silence, as it was expected from her. She was the Ultimate Princess after all. Kazuichi was sitting two chairs further from her. He was watching her and unsuccessfully trying to hide his interest towards Sonia. Then he saw Hajime... Their gazes met. Hinata smiled and waved at him. He did the same. After that, he took a bagel and a lemon tea from the buffet and sat next to his friend.

"Hey, Komaeda." he smirked. "Don't tell me you came here like this..? You must to wipe your hair properly next time, I don't want you to get sick..." his face showed concern. But soon after, his worried expression was replaced with a big smile. He caressed softly white haired boy's cheek. "But... I'll gladly take care after you, if anything bad happens." he laughed. Komaeda blushed at other boy's words.

"You don't have to force yourself!" he panicked a bit. "If you want return me a favour, because I took care of you-" Hinata placed his hand on boy's shoulder.

"I want to repay you somehow, of course. You not only cared for me, but also you saved my life. Though it's not my only reason. But we can talk about it later, can't we? Or you don't want to meet with me later...?" he made puppy-dog eyes.

"I have no choice, have I?" he teased him a bit and laughed.

They spent the rest of the time by eating their breakfasts and talking about random things. It was very relaxing for the both of them. 

Suddenly Usami showed up. She had a very angry and upset expression. "Hinata-kun! I was looking for you all the morning. You thought I won't find out about yesterday...?" she walked closer to Hinata.

"I'm sorry, if I made you worry..." he stood up from the chair and bowed in an apology.

"It's not the problem, my sweetheart!" she said calmly. "You should take more care about yourself! You'll rest for next three days, sweetie. I won't allow my students to suffer. You're not an exception. If there wasn't Komaeda, you would die!" she started crying.

Hinata said nothing. He only crouched down, patted the rabbit on her head and smiled.

"I can't trust you..." she said while sobbing. "I must be sure that you'll rest properly this time." she turned her eyes towards Komaeda. "Sweetie, can you take care about him for me?" she asked.

"With a pleasure." his lips formed in teasing grin. "I will take a good care about this clumsy boy."

"I'm fine now! There's no need to do that!!!" Hinata was trying to oppose Usami's decision, but he was completely ignored.

"Wonderful! Thank you, sweetie!" she smiled with a big relief.

Hinata sat on his chair and faked to be offended. He was bad at lying, so Komaeda only laughed cheerfully. 

Suddenly there was another unexpected situation. Ibuki ran into restaurant. She was panting, it wouldn't be incorrect to assume, that she was running all the way here. "Let's have a party this evening!!! I heard from Usami, that Hinata almost died yesterday... Why don't we cheer him up a little?" she asked everyone. There were a lot of "Yes!" and "It's a great idea!" answers.

Hinata started to be a little bit worried. "I'm grateful...I really am. But... I have other plans for today's evening. I'm sorry, can't we do the party some other time?" he asked awkwardly.

Komaeda flushed. He wants to meet with him, more than with anybody else..? It's not possible. Is it a dream? Is he sleeping still? Hinata really prefer spending time with a trash like him? Not with the other, more talented and generally better classmates?

"Okay! We understand. If you have a date tonight, we can't do anything about that, can we?" Saionji added her two cents with a mocking smile.

Hinata blushed strongly. "I-I...it's not like this... _yet_." he stuttered.

Komaeda also flushed. What Hinata meant? ' _yet_ '? He wants to know. He must to know. He wants everything that Hinata is hiding from him. He's very possessive about Hinata, he knows that. And he can't do anything about this. He tried to give up on him for Hinata's sake. He tried to keep a distance between them. But... It's too hard for him. He really can't live without him. It's just impossible.

After the breakfast, they parted their ways. Komaeda sat on his couch and tried to chill out. He grabbed a random book and tried to focus on it. But it was a very hard task. He still was wondering about what Hinata wants to talk with him later. He wrote in the letter, that he won't hurt his feelings, so he won't say probably anything mean to him, will he? He trusts Hinata, but dark thoughts were gathering up in his mind like dark clouds on the clear sky. He has a bad habit of seeing the world with pessimistic lenses. He doesn't want to imagine good things and then get bad instead. When he was a child, it was happening to him too often. He doesn't ever want to be as naive as he used to be.

Komaeda's gaze wandered to the letter. He thought it's a waste to throw it away so he placed it in his favourite book. Its genre was a criminal, but it's irrelevant though. There was still some time, so he thought maybe he can do something about his looks. Hinata said that this isn't a date, but... He doesn't want to look like a one big mess in front of him. He never thought of himself as handsome nor good-looking. More likely, he thought he's sickly skinny and unpleasant for the eye. But it would be a disrespect towards Hajime to show himself with tangled hair and whatever clothes. When had he brushed his hair for the last time..? It's no use. He won't remember that for sure. He just doesn't do it. Maybe once a year. 

He pulled out from his drawer some casual, but nice clothes and dressed them. He usually wears all the time his green hoodie, so won't it be weird if he'll wear something other then it..? This hoodie was now a part of his character. That's when he heard the doorbell. Shivers went through all of is body. He took few steps and stood in front of the door. He was nervous. Why was he nervous?

He opened slowly the door. Behind them was Hinata. He waved friendly at Komaeda. "Oh man..I want to hug and squeeze him tightly. " he thought.

"Shall we go?" he asked politely. "I realised I didn't choose any specific place at the beach, so I didn't want us to not notice each other." Komaeda nodded and then both of headed towards the beach. Hinata was looking intensively on the other boy. That made him a little embarrassed.

"Hinata-kun? Is there something on my face?" he sounded a bit harshly. He didn't mean it that way so he added "It's not like I don't like you looking at me, but this is making me blush." he laughed.

Hinata flushed at Komaeda's words. "I'm sorry...It's just...You look somehow different." his hand landed on Nagito's hair and brushed them gently with his fingers. "You did something with your hair, didn't you?" he smiled. "I like it. It suits you more like that." he praised him.

"Th-thanks.." while he was saying it a rosary blush was growing on his cheeks. It made him even more beautiful. "I just brushed them, but if you like them more like that, then I can do that more often."

Now they finally reached their destination. Warm wind was brushing their skins. It was a really nice feeling. Hinata spread a blanket on the sand next to the coconut tree, because he thought it would be cooler in its shadow. It was a summer, so the sun wasn't going easy on them.

Hinata sat on the blanket and patted it in the gesture, that he wants Komaeda to sit next to him. He followed his will. "So.. What wanted you talk with me about? I'm kinda curious..." he smirked.

"Firstly..." he took a deep breath. "I want to thank you properly." he looked at the sea. Just its view gave him creeps, he thought that it was a bad idea to choose the beach as a meeting point." You dragged me out of the sea... and you probably done a CPR, I don't remember that though. But I kinda guessed that by myself." his cheeks redden.

"You don't need to thank me!" he was confused. "I'm glad that a worthless being like me could be a help for you somehow...".

"Komaeda." he was really angry. "You. Are. NOT. Worthless. Or trash, or any other things like that." his expression soften after saying those words. "Please, don't call yourself like that anymore. You're the most important person in the whole world for me. I don't like, when you say mean things about yourself." he brushed his arm lovingly.

"I'm the most..important...to you?" he was trying to understand Hinata's words. He couldn't believe what he heard. 

"I told you already, that I love you..." Hinata looked away. His face was all red. Not only the face. Ears were too. 

Komaeda shivered from excitement. "S-so you were serious back then..?" for some reason he felt really hot. Almost too hot. He was never confessed to before. But he didn't feel arousal just because he was confessed to, but he felt like that, because it was Hinata who confessed to him. He loved him with every fibre of his being. He must say it properly. Not like that time, when he thought that Hinata is going to die, and only words that came out of his mouth were 'I'm truly in love with...the hope that sleeps inside you'. It was very lame. He must to admit it. He opened his mouth. It was really hard for him to say those three words. They're very important to him. He isn't a person that says 'love' commonly to everyone. He took Hinata's hand and kissed it. "I-I.. love you. I love so much! I love you Hajime!" he hugged the brunette tightly. "I love you, since the day I met you for the very first time. And I had fallen for you more and more-" Hinata stopped him by cowering his mouth with hands. If it's even possible, he was more red than before. 

"S-stop! I understand! Don't say more..please..." he squeezed Komaeda back and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Thought that his words made Hajime blush, and all red was really enjoyable. It made him even more excited. He took a closer look at Hinata. He was so splendid. So perfect! His gaze wandered to his lips. He brushed them with his thumb and pressed softly his lips onto brunette's. Hinata's eyes looked in his eyes with pure admiration and without hesitation he kissed the other boy back . "You don't mind being kissed by me..? I never done that before, so..." Hinata smiled cheerfully.

"I don't either, I guess you stole my first kiss.." he laughed and smiled before leaning closer to him. "Nagito, you're my first love." 

Komaeda couldn't control himself anymore so he pushed Hinata down on the blanket. "Oh.. Hajime..You're so good at tempting me.." he sighed in excitement and connected their lips again. Kisses were becoming deeper and deeper with every second. His hand slipped under Hinata's shirt. 

Short moan escaped though his lips without his awareness. "K-komaeda.." he gasped. "We shouldn't..here..it's...a public..place."

Komaeda took his hand. "W-where are we going..?" he still felt dizzy after kisses.

"Isn't it obvious? I'll take you to my cottage...If we can't enjoy ourselves here." Hinata let Komaeda to drag him to his cottage and be pushed down on his bed with soft bounce. He slept once in his bed, but now... It was kind of embarrassing to lay in there. It smelled like him. He loves Nagito's scent.

Komeada giggled at view of blushing Hajime. He always wanted to see him all red and flushed moaning in his bed. He had a lot of dirty thoughts about him, but now this isn't his wild imagination, but reality. He jumped to bed landing next to Hinata. He hugged him lovingly. 

"I forget to ask you...Will you be my boyfriend?" Hinata's face was cuddled in other boy's chest so Nagito felt the heat that ran through his face while he was saying those words.

Komaeda kissed softly his brown hair. "Of course. I'll take a good care of you from now on." he smirked, lifted his lover's chin and kissed him once again. Their kisses were becoming more and more deep each time. Nagito's tongue slip into brunette's mouth exploring its inside. It sent warm feeling to his spine. It was almost too good. He climbed above his lover and kissed gently his neck. Then his chin and cheek to end up at his beautiful lips again. Kissing was so much fun, but Komaeda parted his lips from Hinata's. "I think it'll be better if we don't rush things." he said while panting. Obviously his lower part would gladly continue their makeout session. He laid back next to Hinata. They were giggling to each other like small kids.

"We can't sleep like this.." Hinata looked away. "W-we must take off our clothes." he said shyly. And not waiting for Komeada's answer he took off his shirt.

Komaeda touched his chest. It looked so beautiful. He was well-built. His skin was flawless, without even a one scar. "I'm lanky and pale like a corpse. You don't want to see me like this..." he really doesn't like his appearance. 

Hinata ignored his comment about his looks. "I'll love you no matter how you look like..." he caressed his hair. "But... I think you're overreacting." he smirked and slowly bared Komeada's chest. Surprisingly white haired boy didn't stop him. Hinata saw on his chest few scars. He grew angry. "Who did that to you?" he saw that the other boy became worried so he touched his scars and slid his fingers on them. "I don't think they're subtracting your charm, I love your looks as much as everything else about you" he kissed his cheek.

Komaeda started pointing specific scars and telling stories that were hiding behind them. "Do you see this one..? When I was small I got kidnapped and the culprit wasn't very nice to me..But when he left me alone, I found a lottery ticket in his bag and won a fortune from that." he giggled. "So I guess I was lucky.."

Hinata gaze wandered to a small scar on his right hand. "How did you get it?" he asked curiously.

"Oh..this one..It's quite an interesting story." he laughed. "When I was still in the elementary school, the plane, that my family and I rode at the San Cristobal Airport got hijacked. I was really unlucky..." he sighed. "But due to the "impossible" chance of meteorite falling, the culprits died and I was saved! This is what you call " good luck", right?" his eyes gleamed. "Although the meteorite saved me, it had also taken my parents' live. This was another form of "bad luck". But with my parents' death I obtained "good luck", in the form of a large inheritance and freedom." he looked on his scar. "I guess it was made by a small piece of meteorite." he laughed once again.

"I'm sorry..that I made you say that.." he was confused. Why Komaeda talks about it as if it was something as normal as weather? "You don't have a family anymore..?" tears gathered in his eyes .

"Yeah..I don't. I'm living by my own. I agree that I feel sometimes a little bit lonely though." he saw tears in his lover's eyes. "Haha..Don't cry Hajime-kun...I lost many important things in my live. My family. My dog. Even my health, but..." he kissed gently his forehead. "You're alive. I begged for your live.. And you came back from the land of the dead. As long as I have you, then it's okay. I won't be alone anymore." he giggled.

They took off their pants. It was very embarrassing for the both of them to stay only in their underwear next to each other. Hinata covered them with a blanket and cuddled himself in his lover's arms. It was a very pleasant feeling. So warm and nice. He slept in Nagito's embrace for all the night. He felt that he wants to be with him for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought that it'll be better to separate what I already wrote to 2 chapters. Idk why xD I hope 2 chapter is good enough. Although I'm never 100% happy about what I wrote, it's tone of fun for me to write own stories.


	3. Just a dream...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets with Kamukura Izuru in his dream. He finally finds out the horrible truth about himself and world outside this Island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter won't be any Komahina interactions. I'm sad too.. :( But Kamukura Izuru will show up! ^^ I hope I presented his personality well. I was basing on anime Danganronpa 3: despair arc the most. If I repeated too many facts from it and it made it boring, then I'm sorry about this. But I wanted to make Hinata's encounter with Izuru badly. 
> 
> And also I'm very sorry for making so many grammar mistakes. When I read my two chapters once again I realised that there were a lot of them. I corrected them, but probably there are still planty of them xD
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading.

The next day Hinata didn't wake up. He was breathing deeply lost in his dreams. Komaeda thought that his presence is nuisance for the sleeping boy, so he decided to go to others and do something useful. He really loves Hinata. But he knows that if this relationship will continue he can become an obstacle for him. He can't touch him anymore. He can't! He is not allowed to. His hope is shining brightly right now, but what if it'll darken if he stays by his side? This is the last thing that he wants for him. He must to do something about it.

He left his cottage. They were quite surprised that he left Hinata alone, but he ensured them that he is all right and he just didn't want to disturb his sleep.

Meanwhile Hinata had strong shivers. It could be from a fever, but more likely from his nightmare. Cold sweat was pouring out of him.

_I feel weird. I know this is a dream, but it doesn't feel like a dream. It's hard to explain. I see darkness. Emptiness. Something about this place makes me feel lonely. Suddenly the man in a black suit stood next to me. He looks so.. Familiar. His eyes were red like a blood. His hair was long, thick and ebony black. He looked bored. I heard his deep voice addressed to me: "You are boring. Plain, normal, talentless. That is who you really are." he looked away. "You chose a simpler way. Forget. Become friends with those who were unreachable for you before. You're nothing more than a coward. Face reality. Break from chains of your past self." his voice was far too calm like if he was talking about something not really important._

_"Who the hell are you?!" I asked with a strange feeling inside me. I felt that I know this person more than anyone._

_"I'm the other you. My name is Kamukura Izuru. I'm the artificial Ultimate Hope. I own every talent you have ever dreamed about._

_"The Other me?" I felt scared. Had I ever a split personality? I don't recall that. What if he takes my place, and Hinata Hajime will disappear? "W-what are you talking about?" I said with a quavering voice._

_"I'll give you a choice." he totally ignored my questions. "One. You can life without knowing truth. You can throw away your past and life still thinking, that you're someone special." I could hear his sights. He was bored to death by talking to me. He didn't seem to give a shit about me. But maybe it's just my point of view. "Or...You can accept your true face. Then I'll give you your memory back."_

_"My memory...?" What memory? I lost it? When? Where? For what reason? I had more and more questions with every past second._

_"Choose. Now." he sat and looked sharply in my eyes. I couldn't see in his eyes a slightest trace of hesitation._

_"W-what? I.. Can't do it! It's far too difficult..." I was confused. Why is it happening to me? Why now? What this person wants from me..?_

_"I know you love that Komaeda guy." he sighed with a large amount of disappointment. "I don't know what do you see in that crazy weirdo, but you don't want to deceive him, right?"_

_I blushed shyly. Why this man knows that? But.. He is right. If choosing first option would do any harm to Komaeda he'll never choose it. "O-okay. Give me this so called 'lost memory'. Show me the truth." I really regretted this decision afterwards. I had no idea what will be shown to me._

_The man vanished like a fog. Next I saw the Hope's Peak Academy. Near the school gate was standing boy in a black uniform. Then I saw his face. It was me. "So.. this is my 'lost memory', huh..? Why the past me doesn't enter the school? That's weird... He is just standing next to it and admiring." he turned back. "Hey.. hey.. hey! It's not funny at all. Why am I heading towars the Reserve Course school?" my head started to hurt. Then I remembered. "I...I-I...was a Reserve Course student. I felt like nothing back then. I wanted to have a talent. I wanted my life to have more meaning..." it overwhelmed me. It was too much for me to accept._

_Then I saw Nanami. She was holding her console and was too absorbed by it to realise, that she bumped into me. It was our first meeting. After this accidental encounter, we started to meet with each other more often and play games together. I was jealous of her talent, but it was a fun to play games. One time she said: "There's more to life than just talent" I was shocked by this. She continued while playing game and pressing console's buttons: "Your life won't be interesting just because you have a talent. By getting involved with others and making memories, hope, which is more important than any talent, is born." my or his, I don't know how to call him, eyes widened._

_"This words impressed me, I recall now. It really cheered me up." then I saw Kuzuryouu's younger sister. She was having an argue with a girl from Main Course, Mahiru, if I recall correctly and her friend with a long greenish hair, I don't remember her name unfortunately. After yelling something at those two girls, the blonde left them in tension._

_The girl with a fair hair looked upset while standing by herself in the hallway. Maybe she said a lot of harsh things to those girls, but I knew she wasn't a bad girl deep inside. She just wanted to be equal to her brother. I could understand her feelings, so I wanted to cheer her up. I mentioned her what Nanami told me about talent and making good memories with our close ones. She started crying and said it to me with angriness in her voice: "Talentless people can't be close to my brother. I want to have something I could be proud of. Not only watch him from distance. I want to stay by my brothers side! If I only could become the Ultimate Younger Sister..." it made me a bit depressed._

_I felt that a person without talent have no right to stand by sides of those who have it. Then I saw a police tape outside the school. I asked what happened. Someone told me, that a murder took place in the school and Natsumi Kuzuryuu was the victim. They told me, that she was killed by 'the outsider'. I couldn't believe in that._

_Then the girl who was Mahiru's friend disappeared too. After few days her body was found. I wanted to investigate it by myself. Something seemed off to me. I wanted to enter the Main Course building, but bodyguards had stopped me from doing that. Then one of them said to me, that students from the Reserve Course are easy to replace, so worrying about their death is meaningless. I said that every live is equal, but he didn't seem to agree with me. Yukizome, teacher from the Main Course, defended me from getting beaten up by him, but I felt horrible any way. I was sick of hearing, that the talentless people are worthless, and they should just be satisfied with living a normal and boring live. ___

_Then I decided to accept the management offer. They wanted me to be their subject in the experiment. They said I can become the embodiment of this school's ideals. I thought, that from now on I would have my dreamed life. That I'll become the protagonist of my own story. "I remember this all now..but..what happened after I accepted their offer? The last thing I remember is me laying in a weird capsule..." I felt very confused._

_Then I saw unusual room with fluorescent green circles on the floor, walls and even on the ceiling. In the centre of this room was gray capsule. This machine had some wires that were connecting it to the ceiling. There were three doctors in white uniforms next to it. One of them said through loudspeakers: "Some of subject's personality still remained at that point. We have already deleted that personality." They opened this capsule. Some fog escaped from it. Then a boy with long, black hair stood up from it. Other doctor said: "Now that you have been reborn as this world's hope, I christen you with the name of our school's founder, Izuru Kamukura." the boy looked at him sharply with his bright red eyes._

_"Red eyes..Kamukura Izuru..Isn't it that man in a black suit from the beginning of my dream..? Something is odd. I joined this experiment. I was the one who stepped inside of this capsule. And I don't have any memories after it. So...this guy is really me?!" shivers went through my of all body. "They said that the personality of subject was deleted. They deceived me. They deleted my existence..." tears had fallen from my eyes. I was so dumb. Why did I believe them even?_

 _But then something came into my mind. A simple contradiction." If I don't exist, then why am I here? And what's going on with this Island? Something is off." my head hurt from using it too much._

_Then this scene faded away._

_Then another scene replaced the previous one. Kamukura Izuru was sitting on the bed. A girl with light blond hair pinned up in two high ponytails on her left and right side of head, came into the room. She said that her name is Enoshima Junko and she wants to show him something interesting. When they left the building she killed few bodyguards with a baseball bat. She was smiling while waving this thing with loud swish. Izuru didn't seem to be surprised by corpses. He looked impassive._

_"It's crazy! T-there are human bodies!" I felt disguised by it. Especially this girl made me feel sick. She was the one that brutally beat them up after all._

_They stepped inside a classroom. Izuru stayed outside it and watched what will happen, because Junko asked him to do it. Classroom was full of students. They looked scared to death. Girl with short black hair, blonde's ally, asked them if they watched the tape and ordered them to kill each other. They didn't want to do it, so she shot one of them with a gun. The blood scattered all around. Enoshima brought them suitcases with weapons. They tried to calm down, but it was too late. Someone took a weapon and then massacre began. They gave up on rational thinking._

_The blood was everywhere. The screams where merging with someone's faint singing. Polite and kind smiles degenerated to insane smirks, while they were forced to kill each other. When the only one student was left alive, Kamukura stepped inside the classroom. This boy was covered in blood from the bottom to top. He was holding a gun with his right hand and chainsaw with his left. The last survivor asked while rising up the gun and shaking: "W-why are you here?" Izuru told him: "You won't win against me." The boy lowered down the gun, turned on the chainsaw and attacked him. He beautifully dodged his attack and hit him with a bare hand into his stomach. Boy was pushed back and hit with his back into the window, which broke under the strong impact of a force. The chainsaw, that fell meanwhile on the floor, was still running on. Tears gathered in boy's eyes and soon after he fell down. Chainsaw tore him apart and blood squirted all over the room._

_"It's hideous! Disgusting! I contributed in someone's death...I..." then I saw a lot of other memories of Kamukura. It was insane. Worldwide war. Deaths of innocent people. Despair swallowed everyone like a monster."I can't watch it anymore...I want to wake up from this nightmare already!"_

_My wish soon came true. I still recall from the dream Kamukura's last words. "Your world is too boring for me. Live your lfe as you wish. I'll watch you from here. I'm a part of you, so you can still use my talents. Don't disappoint me..." his words slowly faded away._

Hinata woke up. He felt horrible. "Hahaha.." he laughed doubtfully. "It was just a bad dream, right? It can't be true... It's _not possible_." deep inside, he knew that it was far too complicated to be a simple dream. But he still hoped that it was just his imagination. He stood up from a bed and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He wanted to wake up fully. His gaze wandered up to the mirror. Then he froze in awe. His left eye was red. "Why? WHY?!" he screamed. "So it wasn't a dream after all..?" he clenched his fist and frowned in a psychical suffer. "I can't bare the truth! It's too much for me...I can't show myself anyone. I don't want them to see me like this..I want to run away. Especially, I don't want _Komaeda_ to see me." tears were falling like a cascade from his toned eyes. He hated himself so much now. He decided to left a note for Nagito and leave his cottage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In next chapter will be more about Nagito. I promise :)


	4. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this story Hinata tries to break up with Komaeda. Of course he won't be able to do that. There will be also showed 'the crazy' side of Nagito. Expect a lot of kisses, fluff and knives xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what I wrote xD I'm sorry if it'll offend anyone. Sorry if it's weird.. Writing fanfiction isn't that easy as I imagined.. Firstly I probably screw up the plot, if there is any plot at all in first place XDD And I'm not quite pleased with Komaeda in my story.. He is just.. Hmm.. Something is missing in his personality, idk what.. :( I still hope, that I don't messed up this story that much.. 
> 
> Pretty please, try to enjoy my story ^^ 
> 
> If it's possible...

"I'm so tired..Usami is demanding too much from us!" Kazuichi complained. "Do you want to hang out with us and chill out a bit, Komaeda? We want to go to the beach with Sonia-san and others.." he smiled friendly.

"You're so nice to me, Kazuichi-san! I'm touched! You not only talked to a trash like me, but also bother yourself to invite me somewhere.. I'm honoured!" he put his hands on his chest and smiled softly. "But I'm sure my presence would be only nuisance for you all. I don't want to ruin your great time together... You all are full of _hope_ and _talent_! I'm not allowed to have fun with you-"

"Okay, okay, I understand. If you don't want to spent time with us, just say so." he felt awkward. He could never understand why this guy brings almost every conversation to _hope_. What is this _hope_ , that he talks about in the first place? Is it some kind of excuse for him to decline every invitation? Nah, thinking about it is just a waste of time. He'll never understand what's going on in Nagito's head. "Say 'hello' from me to Hinata-kun. And tell him, that we all miss him very much." he smiled and waved in goodbye. 

Komaeda was heading towards his cottage. He was completely lost in his thoughts. "I need to do something. This level of hope on this Island isn't satisfying enough..." he thought and bit his lip. "All of them can shine even more brightly! I know that! I can imagine how great their talents can become! I can feel it!" if someone would see his expression he for sure would think that he looks dangerous. He was grinning and laughing for no particular reason. "I already suggest them, that I can become a stepladder for them. That they can kill me! But no one done that yet. WHY? Do they need a special invitation from me...? I think I'll try again..maybe Hinata-kun will agree? It would be the best scenario! To be killed by such talented person as him..I can't stop myself from being excited by this thought..Ahhh.." he was blushing and grinning now.

Fuyuhiko passed next to him. He shivered when he saw Nagito's expression. White haired boy wasn't saying anything, just walking towards his cottage with this creepy expression. He looked far too excited. His face was covered by a blush and his hands were wrapped around his body like if he was trying to calm himself. Kuzuryuu tired not to look at him anymore and just quickly vanish into his cottage. He doesn't want Nagito to notice him. He wasn't in the mood to talk with this crazy guy.

Komeada finally reached his cottage. He pulled gently the handle. Door opened. He was expecting Hinata to be there, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Hmmm.. that's strange." his excitement lowered a bit as he titled his head. "Or maybe it's not that much surprising." his gaze became blank. "Probably he finally realised that I'm not worth enough to care about him. But I must to see him no matter what it takes from me.." his gaze wandered to a frayed piece of paper on the table. "Another letter..? He doesn't like talking with me so much?" he started reading it.

_"I'm grateful for your help so far, Komaeda. I'll be gone for a while."_

His handwriting looked negligent like if he was writing it in hurry. Some of the words were unreadable. There was also a lot of crossed out phrases like if he changed his mind suddenly and removed half of what he wrote. The last word on this latter was " _Goodbye_ ".

"That's strange note.." he scratched back of his head in confusion. "His handwriting doesn't look that neat also, why was he in such a hurry? And this 'Goodbye'...How he wanted me to interpret this? He wanted me to forget about him? Or.. to end our relationship? Whatever that is I won't do as he wish.. I have some expectations to him after all..." his lips formed in an evil grin.

After that Hinata avoided the other boy for quite long time. Week? Two weeks? Three weeks? Or month? He wasn't sure for how long he has been doing this, but it felt for him like an eternity. He talked with others of course.. But he must to wear lenses, he didn't want them to know that one of his eye is red.

Someday Hinata was laying in his bed as usual absorbed by his thoughts. He was looking at the ceiling with a blank expression. He was thinking what should be his next move. He realised that it's very weird, that they were brought to this island to collect the 'Hope's fragments'. He remembered that he saw in his dream, that Kamukura was shut in a big boat. There was also Komaeda... he flinched just by remembering him in his dream. His left hand for sure wasn't his. It had red nails. Just like that Enoshima girl, that he saw earlier in his dream, had. Also he had a scar on his wrist.. Like his hand was cut away. Coincidence? He had no idea. Last memory of Izuru was him laying in a green capsule.

It's weird. Komaeda has no scars on his wrist. He has a lot of them, but any scar there. He wouldn't forget that, he's memorizing every little thing about Nagito after all. He love him so much. Though he knows very little about him...He's so smitten with that boy. But.. he only liked him because he thought that Hajime has an amazing talent, right..? He doesn't want to see his disappointed expression when he'll find out that Hinata was a plain and boring Reserve Course student. Not only Nagito.. everyone will react like this. It's depressing. He started to even like them. They were bunch of funny and interesting people... "Stop Hajime. Stop thinking about this. You can't fall into depression!" he slapped his cheeks. 

He started to feel sleepy. He closed his eyes just for a moment, then he heard soft creak. Maybe it was just a wind..? He was too weary to pay attention to his surroundings. If he tried to concentrate on noises around, he would hear soft footsteps. "Hi-na-ta-kun."Almost sleeping boy stood up startled. 

"W-what are you doing here? I thought I locked my doors.. That's weird." he was covering up his left eyes with his hand.

"Oh, it's not weird at all!" he smirked. "You locked them very well.. I just broke your lock a little.." he scratched his hair. "Please forgive me for that. I just must to ask you about something no matter what." he took a deep breath and wanted to continue his sentence but Hinata had interrupted him.

"Hey, hey..isn't it still a night time..? And I wrote you 'Goodbye' in the note..I thought I made myself clear, that I don't want to see you for a while." he was trying to not make eye contact with the other boy. He knew that his words could hurt him a lot. But.. He isn't ready to tell him the truth yet.

"O-oh.. So you really wanted to abandon me. I understand. If it's your decision, a trash like me has nothing more to say.. It was too much of luck to have you for my own for so long." he sighed. "But I'm here for an other reason." he leered on Hinata and took out of his pocked a sharp metal object. He leaned closer to Hinata and pointed the knife towards him. Hinata was fearful. He tried to distance himself from a piece of metal.

"A-are you trying to kill me, Komaeda?" he said with a trembling voice. "Because I left you? You started to hate me, because of my selfishness?" his eyes gleamed from gathering tears in his eyes.

"Hahahahh..No." his eyes looked empty. "You made a good decision. I wanted to do the same, I'm *so glad* that we think similar. I was frightened that I may become an obstacle for your hope. I want your talent to shine more! So please.." he placed tool in Hinata's right hand. "Hinata-kun, kill me!" he blushed and started to gasp in excitement. Hinata's eyes widened. 

"What are you talking about?! Why should I kill you...?" he couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'll help you, don't worry!" he grabbed his right hand. "The first moment I saw you I realised that you're an embodiment of Hope!!!" his eyes looked like a mix of hope and despair. "I love you, so I want your talent to shine even more. You can become the greatest hope of the world, which will destroy all of despair." he smiled hopefully. "So I beg you, kill me! Kill me Hinata-kun! I know you can do it. You're the only one who can do it, please-"

"S-stop it! 'I love you, so kill me'?! It doesn't make any sense! Komaeda what happened to you..?" he sounded a bit more angry than he wanted to sound.

Komaeda tilted his head. "What do you mean..? I haven't changed at all. I'm just a piece of trash as I always was. I'm sure you're disappointed..." he sighed. "But... I can sacrifice myself for the sake of HOPE! Ahh.. Even I can be useful!" his gaze looked crazy. "Y-you can do whatever you want with me! If only hope will come after this, I don't mind! Use me! I wish I could be killed by you..Hinata-kun.." Komaeda raised Hinata's hand with the knife in it near his throat. "Just one slice..Can you imagine how great hope will come after you kill me..? Can you feel it, Hinata-kun?"

Hinata started to cry. Small drops of tears were falling from his cheeks. "You shouldn't waste your tears on someone like me! Please-"

"Don't say what I 'should' or 'shouldn't' do! I-I..I" he felt really sad. Why Komaeda said something like this? He can't admit to him now, that Hinata Hajime was never full of hope and talent in the first place. "Komaeda. First I'll never murder you. Never. Second you're not a trash. How many times I-"

"Hinata-kun, you're so kind to me..I'm touched. But, I don't deserve it. Someone like me..should be a step ladder for those like you. It's the only useful thing I can do with my life!"

"You don't understand anything! I don't want to talk with you right now.." why he said that, this is not what he meant! Fuck! He need some time alone to rethink everything.

"Of course you don't want to talk with me.. I'm sorry, Hinata-kun, I'll understand if you hate me. Please rethink my offer once again." he took the knife, placed it on the table and headed towards the door. "That way will be better for Hajime. If he'll hate me I won't be able to hurt him." he thought and tears had fallen from his eyes. "Ahh.. maybe he'll kill me..and then his talent will burst and flood all over the world. Then despair will be deleted and the ideal world will start..It would be just splendid." he said in his thoughts to himself and turned back towards exit.

"W-wait!" Hinata grabbed him by his sleeve. "Wait, don't go anywhere Komaeda, I want to say you one more thing.."

"Do you agree to-"

"No way." he looked edgy for moment. He felt, that he must to spit it out of him, because it weigh heavily on his heart for a long time. "You loved me, because of my talent? You want me to kill you, because you think I'm full of hope? What if I'm not as talented as you imagined?" he felt nervous, but he can't hide the truth from Nagito, it's not right. "What if I'm talentless?"

Komaeda looked down on him. "If you are a plain and talentless, I guess I hoped for nothing. I would be disappointed. I treated you like a hero. Someone highly above me.. If you are nothing more than a mere student, then..." his face showed horrifying expression. He grabbed Hinata by his necktie, leaned closer to him and whispered to his ear. "I would change my way of treating you.." he kissed him roughly and then he realised, that one of brunette's eyes is red. He didn't saw that earlier, because he was covering his left side of face from the beginning of their conversation and when Komaeda grabbed his tie, he was so surprised that he forgot to hold his hand on his left eye.

"What happened to your eye..? " he said, while still holding his tie. "Does it have anything in common with your talent? Do you remembered it?" he fluttered.

Hinata hesitated. But.. He must to tell him the truth. He doesn't want Nagito to love him, because of talent, that had never existed in the first place. Hinata already told Nagito, that it's better to end their relationship, so nothing worse can't happen, right?

"I..My talent is..." he tried to say something, but words just didn't want to come out of his mouth. "To tell the truth I'm not the Ultimate at all.. I'm just a plain student from the Reserve Course."

"Reserve Course..?" he told with disbelief. "You mean that secondary school in which attendants are paying incredible amount of money to be a little bit closer to the Hope's Peak Academy and the Ultimates?" he tried to make sure if he heard well.

"Yeah, you heard me well. I'm nothing more than a mere student." he told it with a grief, clenched his fist and looked away.

"O-oh.. So that's way I didn't see anything about you on the Hope's Peak Academy website, when I was researching who will be included in 77th class." he sighed. "So why are you on this island then? It supposed to be a trip for Ultimates, right..?" he had so many questions to Hajime. But.. something is not quite right. Why isn't he disappointed with that boy? He should be. Hajime said that he has no talent at all..but he knows, that it can't be all that he had to say. There is more. There must be more. He had this anxious feeling, when he met this boy for the first time. "Why your eye is red then? It's not the change of image, is it?" his eyes were full of desperation. He didn't want to believe that Hinata is normal. He had a hunch from the very beginning. He felt like if deep inside of Hinata was sealed a great hope. 

"It's hard to explain.. What do you think about me telling you everything after we will escape from this island?" he grinned.

"WHAT?! You know how to escape from here..?" he was shocked.

"Our trip is about to end, isn't it? Usami told us, that after 50 days the trip is over. It's only 1 day to the end.. I also think we'll learn everything important from Usami tomorrow. Don't you think this is weird, that we were brought here, and that I forget about my 'talent'? But that's not what's important right now... " Hinata wrapped his hands around Komaeda's back. "I'm sorry for saying to you so many mean words.. I just...was afraid that you'll hate me if you learn that I'm not an Ultimate." he shuddered.

Komaeda pulled Hinata closer to him in a tight hug. He whispered to the other boy with low voice: "I was wrong about you from the very beginning. It's frustrating. You really deceived me, Hinata-kun." he said with arrogance. But suddenly his face soften. "But.. I can't bring myself to hate you, even if I wanted to..What happened to me..? I know that your hopeless and talentless and-"

"That's mean..! Komaeda!" Hinata tried to pretend that he was offended, but soon he started laughing. Then he cuddled himself in Nagito's chest with relief. 

"But you're so adorable.. And cute. I can't help to love that side of you.." he looked like if he melted from just watching Hinata's cuteness. "Do you still want to break up with me..?" he said teasingly.

Hinata said nothing in response. He draw himself away and looked deep inside of Komaeda's eyes. "I love you, please don't leave me.." tears had fallen from his eyes. "I was so cruel to you for past weeks. I avoided you...I lied to you...I done so many horrible things, I'm-"

"Hinata-kun..I'm not angry with you..I earned for this kind of treating..I'm a worthless piece of trash, but I'm glad that you still find an interest in someone like me.." he patted Hinata's head gently. Hinata blushed in response to Komaeda's touch. "Oh.. I should warn you.. I'm probably not as good as you imagined..But once you got in my hands I won't let you go..I won't give you to anyone else. Should I tie you up..? I don't know if I can believe in a Reserve Course student as you.." his lips formed in tricky smile.

"If that would make you feel more safe..then I wouldn't mind to be tied up by you." he smirked and leaned closer to Komaeda. Their faces were awkwardly close to each other. Komaeda pressed their lips in deep kiss. Hinata wrapped his hands around Komaeda's neck and kissed him back without hesitation.

"I-I'm s-so lucky..to..have this kind of relationship with you.." he said while huffing heavily.

"Your 'good luck' and 'bad luck' has nothing to do with me being by your side." his lips were almost touching Komaeda's. He could feel his warm breath on his face. "Being by your side was my intention from the very beginning..."

Komeada flushed strongly. "So are you trying to say, that you're really willing to do those kind of things with me? You really enjoy spending time with me..?"

Hinata blushed and looked away. Komaeda for sure knows how to make things even more awkward. He wanted to give him the proof of his love to him, so he kissed softly the other boy few more times. He seemed so desperate to show him his affection. Komaeda hardly ever believed someone, so he wanted to make sure that this time his words reached him. "I-I love..you..." he gasped and pressed their bodies closer. Heat spread through Nagito's body like a fire. His hand slipped under Hinata's shirt touching gently the skin on his waist.

Hinata moaned at sensation of cold hands touching his chest. Their kisses became even more desperate like if they craved for each other. "K-kom..a..eda.." he huffed trying to take a deeper breath. "I-if you..keep touching me like this I..will start feeling weird.." he said with not small afford.

"Isn't that good, then?" he giggled and pushed Hinata down on the bed. "Let's do something even more embarrassing.." he took off his shirt and tossed on the floor and leaned above Hinata. Their lips connected in the passionate kiss. Komaeda slip his tongue into his mouth exploring its inside. He tasted like candy. Hinata looked at him lustfully. Thought, that he desires him so much was amusing. He unbuttoned brunet's shirt while kissing him. His fingers started teasing other boy's nipples.

"W-what are d-do..ing..ahhh..S-stop it.." he's body was too hot. He felt numb. 

"Why should I stop..? You seem to enjoy it. Did you knew that men also have many sensitive nerve endings in their nipples and can become very excited when someone teases them there? " he grinned and sucked one of his nipples. Short gasps were escaping from Hinata's mouth. 

"I..ahh..Missed you so much.." He wrapped his hands, while gasping, around Komeada's heated body. "Can we stay like this..? I want to rest in your arms for the rest of the night... " he kissed himsoftly and smiled lovingly. Soon after that, he was already asleep. He was really exhausted after this day. He just wanted to rest in Nagito's arms. 

"You're the worst.." Komeada said faintly. He was in actual pain from being hard under his tight jeans. But he could do nothing about it, because Hinata was already in deep sleep. He stroked his hair a little and hugged him harder as if he was fearing, that he will disappear.


	5. The end of heart-throbbing school trip, finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title of chapter says, this "heart-throbbing school trip" (only I think that sounds really lame? xD) is going to finally end in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself. It's my longest chapter now! :D I wrote almost 5 thousands of words O.o 
> 
> But.. Sadly, the amount of words didn't equal interesting story xD If it would be like that, then I would be reading some dictionary right know. Imao! XDD I'm sorry for not being funny at all :P
> 
> I can't assure you, that what I wrote is good, I'm sorry. I had a fever when I was writing it so it can be weird, have a lot of mistakes /I corrected my story, and there were plenty of them xD I had a lot of cringe when I saw how stupid some of them were.../ and plot can be inconsistent in some moments (as always xD). 
> 
> But still I hope you'll enjoy it! ^^

Bright morning light was shining through windows. Hinata opened eyes and looked on his lover. His fluffy white hair was covering his pale beautiful face. Awaken boy brushed away his hair. He was still sleeping. His face looked so cute! So innocent! Like an angel!!! And his lips.. Oh my god.. Hinata felt the urge to kiss him. He is still sleeping so he won't notice anything, right? "You're the only one I've ever, and will ever love, Nagito..." he whispered and climbed above him. He leaned closer to him. Their lips were almost touching. Almost. Suddenly Komaeda opened his eyes, wrapped his arms around Hinata's back and changed their positions. Hinata was still shocked. "Y-you weren't asleep? You don't heard what I said, do you...?" he said faintly.

"I'm so lucky!" he grinned. "I thought that you'll never call me by my given name..." he blushed and heat passed by all of his body.

Hinata was damn embarrassed. He covered his face with hands. He felt like if all of his body was blushing. Strange feeling. "Y-you..you.. bastard! I thought that you were sleeping, it's cheating!." he felt like if he had fallen into a trap.

"Can I call you Hajime sometimes?" he was really happy to see that Hinata is reacting to his words. "You can call me Nagito, if you want to.. You already called me like that so it's no problem for you, right?" teasing smile showed up on his face as he was leaning closer and closer to the other boy. "Say my name..." he told him with captivating voice.

Hinata couldn't see him but he felt his hot breath on his hands. It was making him even more nervous. What kind of face is he making, right now? He was kinda curious, but he felt too blushing to face Nagito now. "N..Nag-gi.." why does he feel so timid now? He said his name a moment ago. Why is it so hard to say now?

He wrapped Hinata around his finger. He can't do anything. He can't move, because Komaeda is above him. He can't just turn on his back. He would be defenceless, Nagito could then do anything to him... He must to gather some courage and say it. There's no other choice. "I can't hear you...You must to take your hands from face...no need to act so shyly... now, say it with your cute little lips, for me." teasing was so much fun for him. He could do it all the time, he'll never get bored of it.

He took his hands down and looked bravely in his eyes. "I love you, Nagito." There was a short salience. Then Komaeda suddenly flushed strongly and shivered. He fell on his lover and hugged him. 

"I love you too..." he replied. "I'm scared..It's too good to be real. Your right here, I can touch you, you love me..What if something bad will happen to you, because of me..? What if you'll leave me for someone else? There are millions of better people than me.. Why did you choose me? I'm just a creepy piece of human garbage..." he flinched "And you're so cute and lovely, what if others think the same as I and someday someone will steal you from me..?"

Hinata slid his fingers on his lover's chin "I won't let that happen. I'm yours after all." he smiled lovingly. "You're not creepy. And definitely not a trash or garbage." he laughed, how many times he must to say it to let him know, that he has a value. "I love all of you.. Your serene smile. The way you look at me with your beautiful eyes.. Your carefree laughs that make my all sorrows to disappear. Your kindness. Your habits to bite your bottom lip when you're nervous, and your warm breath on my neck, that drives me crazy. The way you pat my head..." he took a deep breath and wanted to continue, but Komaeda interrupted him.

"Y-you really do love me, don't you..?" he said while cuddling his head into Hinata's chest. Hinata smiled softly "Yeah, you caught my eye from our very first meeting.. I guess you're mine first love." he laughed while trying to hide his embarrassment. 

"You're truly a romantic..." he chuckled. "I love that side of you. Speaking of romanticism, I want to go on a date with you someday..." he let a short sight out. "Maybe I can take you on a date once we will escape from here?" he looked longingly in Hinata's toned eyes. "O-of course I'm not asking you to stay with me after we'll leave this Island..It would be rude from me..I know my place, I don't deserve for you..even if you don't have any talent, you're much more greater than me.." a sheepish smile showed on his face. "I don't know how to say it..but..even if you're not a hope, that will save the whole world from despair, you're _my own hope_. You saved me.." he kissed gently Hinata's forehead. "I'm so selfish, I'm sorry..I shouldn't have this weird feelings towards you..I'll be satisfied with just watching you from a distance..So I beg you.." tears gathered in his bright gray eyes. "Please..would go on a first and last date with me..?" he begged him with teary eyes.

"It sounded like a love confession, Nagito.." he laughed cheerfully. "I won't go with you on _the last_ date." he felt like teasing a bit the other boy. Komaeda looked at him with desperate eyes. "You don't want to go..? I'm sorry..I was too selfish.." he smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry.." Hajime chuckled. "I was just teasing you..I thought I'm more dense than you." his face was showing a cheering expression. Why is he cheering him up by admitting that he's dense, in the first place? "I said I won't go for _the last_ date.. I meant I want to stay with you afterwards too. Your also my hope.. You see..I can't life without you anymore. You want to leave me without my hope? I need you.." he thought that a 'hope' argument will work good on him. And he was right. Tears, this time from happiness, had fallen from his eyes. Nagito smiled with a big relief and hugged him harder.

"It's too much, Hajime.. I'm your hope? Are you sure, that you want someone like me to be your hope? I don't know if this is proper for me to say, but.. You have a bad taste for choosing someone as me to be your hope.." he snickered.

"I need you. No one else. You're the only one who's making my heart to beat faster, and make my mind go wild, and make my body heater.." strong flush showed up on his cheeks. "And I feel relaxed, and save by your side. Even when you start talking those weird things."

Komaeda's eyes went blank. "I want to do more _bad_ , things to you..I'm the worst. I want to push you down, lick your whole body, kiss every part of you, mark your skin.. It's all your fault for being so unreasonably cute.. Your making me greedy.. I never felt like this before. I thought the only thing I need is to become a stepping stone for everyone, but now.. Your making me want something for myself." he sounded like if he was grumbling.

"I don't mind. Do want you _want_ with me." his gaze was too lustful. Komeada shuttered on a sight of Hinata's seductive body. Is he doing it on a purpose or unintentionally? Whatever. Even if his aim wasn't to seduce Nagito, he done it anyway, so he needs to be punished for being so sexy. He climbed above the other boy and licked unintentionally his lips before kissing him. His lips were so soft and delicate. He wants more and more with every time their lips are touching each other. It drives him wild. He never felt that weird, excluding times when he was talking about hope, that was making him also very excited. But now.. that's new level of excitement. He feels strong sexual arousal toward Hajime. It's other, more intense feeling, then when he talks about hope. "C-can I touch you more?" short question escape from Nagito's mouth. Brunet nodded shyly while looking away from him. Komaeda gave him a warm smile before unveiling his shirt slightly and sliding his hands along with Hinata's waist. He wants to see his body badly. He hadn't seen him naked for a few weeks. He felt insatiate.

His hands were desperately sliding through his lover's body, and their lips didn't parted for a long time. "Would.. you open your mouth for me, please..?" he gasped. "I want to kiss you deeper.. I want to stick my tongue inside your mouth and taste you more.. " Hinata felt damn embarrassed by his words. How can he say such words? He wants dirty talk, or what? He needs to have a revenge on him. So he decided to tease Komaeda a little bit by keeping his mouth shut. He grinned triumphantly. Of course, his triumph didn't last for too long. White haired boy was far more sly than him.

"So you wanna tease me more, don't you? You'll regret that.." Nagito smiled cunningly and took Hinata's shirt off. "Ahh.. You have such beautiful body.." he flushed in arousal, leaned closer to him and licked his neck. "You're tasty.." he licked his lips and smiled. Hinata let some 'Ahh' and 'Mmm..' unintentionally. Probably he hadn't realised what sounds he was making. But it was still not enough to make him give up totally.

His lips wandered to Hinata's nipples and sucked them. It was too much for Hajime. He has a really sensitive body, so he couldn't hold back his voice anymore. He moaned and whined while his nipples were licked and sucked by Komaeda. Then, when Hinata was totally defenceless, he slipped his tongue inside of his mouth. They were smooching for quite a long while. Drop of drool came out of his or Hinata's mouth, it was hard to tell whose it was. Kissing made Hinata dizzy. He didn't have any control about his body anymore. His face and ears were all red. His body felt almost too hot. Komaeda used his state to drive him even more crazy. He already looked lewd, so how will he look at his climax? He must to see it.

Both of them were panting, it was hard to tell who was making more sounds, right now. His hands slid down to Hinata's hips. He unzipped his pants and tossed them away leaving Hinata only in his underwear, while he was fully dressed. Excluding his jacket of course, which was hanging on the frame of the bed. His body was muscular, but not excessively. He had balanced build of body. His skin had a beautiful tone, and he looked much more healthier than Nagito. He wasn't jealous of his looks, but he felt a bit ashamed of his lanky body. He let a whistle of admiration due to how hard the other boy was under his boxers. 

He was staring at him a bit too hard. That made Hinata really awkward. He wanted to run away from him. It's not like he doesn't like him watching his body, but.. He never let anyone see him in such.. obscene state. "D-don't look at me..I'm shameful. " he gasped faintly and tried to turn around but Komaeda's hands grabbed him firmly preventing him from doing that. "What are you saying? ..You're the most beautiful thing I saw in my entire live." he whispered while panting. He looked too serious. His words gave Hinata a little more of courage, so he faced him once again and connected their lips in deep kiss. 

Short gasps were escaping from Hinata's mouth. "Should I tease you there, too?" he placed his hand on his boner. Hinata blushed shyly and looked away, it was too embarrassing to stare at his passionate eyes. Komeada, not waiting for his response, slid his hand inside of Hinata's blue boxers. Some pre-cum was dripping from his cock. He licked his lips and kissed softly his member's tip. "Can I suck you off..pretty please?" Hajime fluttered. He couldn't spell any word so he nodded faintly. Komaeda, without hesitation, wrapped his mouth around his tip and slowly started to suck him off. Hearing Hinata's moans and whines made him heated. "Ahh.. N-nagi..to..I.." he wheezed, barely being able to let any word out from his mouth. His vision blurred in pleasure. It didn't took him too long to reach his climax. He could feel as his body spasmed from the pleasure. It felt almost too good! 

He felt a little bit awkward to open his eyes after what happened, but he had to. When opened his eyes, his gaze wandered to the other boy. There was some sweat on him, that made his shirt sticking tightly to his chest. His fluffy white hair also was somewhat sticky. His cheeks were flushed softly adding more colour to his pale skin, and his gaze was very intense and emotional. He looked way too sexy! He would like to be fucked by him.. 

Suddenly Usami's announcement showed up on the monitor. She was all in smiles. _"It's our last day of trip! I want you to gather on the central island, I have something very important to say to all of you. I'll wait for you on the square at 10 a.m. See you soon, my dearest sweethearts!"_

Boys were laying on the bed still panting, but not as much as before. Hinata stood up from the bed and grabbed Komaeda's hand. "We need to wash ourselves, before going outside.." he of course needed that more, but he wanted to see Komaeda naked. It was unfair of him to stay in his clothes, while he was completely naked in front of him. Komaeda obediently let Hajime to drag him to the bathroom. He took his clothes off, not without flushing. Both of them seemed pleased by a chance to touch themselves while washing. Hinata let a satisfied hum. "I really do love you, Nagito." he wrapped his hands around Nagito's neck and kissed him softly. "Me too" he gave him a smile "..but please stop seducing me..Your making me hard." he laughed. "If you will continue to say such cute things I'll push you down right here." he said in half-joke. Hinata only giggled in response.

After they had finished washing and dressed up, they headed towards the central island. They were the last ones. Everyone were already there waiting for them. "Huhuhu.. What a cute couple.." Saionji muttered covering her mouth with hand. She was probably mocking them, she had no idea in fact, that they really are a couple. "How long did you think we were waiting for you guys, he?!" she looked very annoyed. As always anyway. It was still five minutes before the set time, so she had no reason to be angry, but that's Saionji, she always has some 'reasons' to be mad.

Other classmates sympathized with them. It's not like they don't like Saionji, but she can be very cruel during her episodes. Luckily Usami showed up soon, so Saionji had to stop talking.

"Hello everyone!" she stood in front of everyone and waved her magic stick. "I'm so glad, that you all gathered here!" she smiled kindly. "As you now, today is the 50th day of our trip! You all managed to gather all of the hope's fragments, so our trip will end up today. You did a great job! I'm so proud of you all..." she sobbed.

"You damn rabbit! Do you want us to believe, that we actually can leave this island?! Don't give us hope, that you're going to crash anyway!" Fuyuhiko yelled, while pointing a finger at rabbit. Everyone thought, that this white-pink rabbit will imprison them forever in here. Yeah, sure this place isn't that bad. It's nice, and there are a lot of things to do.. But still all of them were brought here unwillingly. They should be learning now at the Hope's Peak Academy, not relaxing in the middle of nowhere.

Usami looked disappointed and sad. Tears had fallen from her toned eyes. Sonia, as it befits to her royal identity tried to ease the situation. "It's not like we didn't enjoy this splendid trip, Usami-san!" she put her hands on her chest. "We had a lot of fun! I assure you. You definitely did a great job of providing us entertainment." her words seemed to cheer Usami up. Smile returned on her face.

"I can understand your anxiety. I'll explain you everything now, I promise." she took a deep breath in and explained them that they're the Remnants of despair and were brought into the virtual world to give them hope that'll help them to overcome all of despair that was rooted deep in their hearts. She told them everything about what they done while they were possessed by despair, and that the world outside isn't like it used to be. It's ruined. Aimless war is devastating all human beings. They were the ones of the first people, that started this pointless war. They killed innocent people, murdered their own families and close ones, destroyed everything around them. She saw a terror in their eyes, so she looked lovingly at them, and said that's not their fault. Everything started because of the girl called Enoshina Junko. She told them, that she's already dead, so they don't need to be scared of her anymore. 

"She hypnotised all of you." she looked very sadly. "You hadn't acted from your free will. But there are still some people that are standing against the despair. They're called the _Future Foundation_. I'm of course one of them. You may not believe me.. but actually, I'm only an AI." she said proudly. There was a short salience. No one seemed to be surprised by this fact, their faces looked like if they were built from stones. We're talking about a rabbit, that has a magic stick. It would be more hard to believe that she's a real thing.

She seemed a little bit sad, that they weren't shocked. She sighed. "Man named Naegi Makoto brought you on this Jabberwock island and put your memories from before you were swallowed by the despair into a special program. So that's exactly why you don't remember that you already had graduated from the Hope's Peak Academy or Reserve Curse school if we talk about Hinata-kun. Of course we will give you your memory back again." she assured them, when she saw offended expression on their faces. 

"We WHAT?!" Komaeda almost fainted from the surprise. "You took away my memories about the most hopeful year of my life? I forgot about all that moments, that were filled with hope? I forgot about how my classmates were shining brightly while improving their talents..? I forgot-"

"You have a problem with _that_ , bro? You clearly are a weirdo. You give me creeps." said short girl in a yellow kimono. Hinata grinned at Komaeda. He expected him to say something like this. But he found that side of his quite adorable. "Stop Hajime. Did you just thought that him talking about 'hope' is cute? I don't believe in myself anymore." he did a facepalm. Komaeda looked at him with concern. "Did something happened, Hinata-kun? Are you alright?" he whispered quietly and grabbed him softly by his arm. "Yeah, yeah..I'm fine, I guess.." he laughed hesitantly. "If you say so Hinata-kun, I don't have any reason to disbelieve you." he smiled sincerely. 

"Let's return back to the topic, shall we?" Usami brought everyone back to the serious mood. "So your memories were put to a program called _Neo World Program_ that was designed to place the user's brain into a virtual world by synchronizing directly with it." All of them were shocked. No one hadn't be surprised if someone would told them that the world in which they are, isn't real. But, they hadn't had other option but to believe her for now. But.. one thing was terrifying for them still.

"W-we're only memories..? We're _not real_?" Hinata said with quavering voice. "T-technically...yes." she didn't want to admit it. She felt sorry for them. "B-but, hey, you'll become real once you will be put in their brains, don't you?" she said with timid voice. She tried to cheer them up, but she was the real one that had needed to be consoled. The atmosphere was a little too tense, so she continued. 

"Naegi-san saved you all. The Future Foundation found you dangerous for the mankind and gave an order to annihilate the Remnants of despair. But when he saw you, he thought that he maybe can do something to reset you to the state from before despair. In other words he opposed decision of the Future Foundation. You must to thank to him later, he for sure got into a lot of trouble, because of you." she realised that it sounded like an accusation, so she added: "But it's not like I'm saying it's all your fault. He made that from his own free will. He knew, that there'll be a lot of bad consequences from the foundation side. But don't you worry! He's a strong man! He'll survive it. Somehow.." she looked away sweating slightly. She probably wasn't sure if he indeed will come out from this situation unscathed. She started to ponder. Is there anything else they need to know..? "Oh. One more thing. There are Monokumas all over the world. They look similar to me, but Monokuma is definitely not my brother!" she sounded a little bit too suspicious. If someone tells you that he 'definitely didn't do that!', but you didn't even bother yourself to ask him about it, it's clearly weird if he says something like this. "They're really dangerous machines, so be careful when you'll go out of this island." she sounded like a mother who's teaching her children how to behave in a school. It was quite funny experience to be lectured by a rabbit mascot. "That's all I had to say. I'm really proud of y-you.." she started crying. "You all grew up to a wonderful people.." she sobbed a bit even. "It's the time for me to say..goodbye.." she sounded sad. She sure had a lot of feelings for an AI. Maybe her creators thought, that it would be more proper to make an emotional teacher to look after them. "Nanami-chan, I give you privilege to say last words to everyone." she said while wiping her tears away.

"Oh, sure leave it to me Usami-chan!" she looked worked-up as she clenched her fists with an half-serious expression. "I wanted to say sorry to everyone firstly. I cheated on you, guys." she said sadly. There was a short silence. Then Hajime spoke. "What do you mean by 'cheated'? You're not that kind of person to cheat on others.." he said doubtfully. 

"I'm an AI too." Everyone thought almost identically 'What... What. What the hell?! Are we in a soap opera, or what?!'. Her confession about being AI was far more surprising then Usami's. She was their friend from a class after all.

"So Chiaki Nanami is really dead..?" Hinata whispered more to himself than to others, but it was said loud enough to be heard by everyone. "Oh, so you knew already, Hinata-kun? Where did you got such big spoilers..? You spoiled my fun!" she pretended to be offend. Hinata looked away sadly. Of course, he saw her dead body in Izuru memories, but it was the only one thing that he didn't believe to. He rejected the thought that his dear friend could be dead. She was the first one to give him a spark of hope. The feeling that he had towards her wasn't called 'love', but more like 'gratitude'. Memory of her dead body flooded by blood was horrifying. He felt unwell. His face became pale. 

"I'm sorry that I made you remember this scary things..I'm sure I looked disgusting." she said with compassion. "But I'm sure, that Nanami would never want you to suffer because of her, so please try to cheer up a little." she smiled softly. "I'm sorry for deceiving you. I'm also from the Future Foundation, and my job was to watch your progress. I'm sure Naegi-san is still waiting for you in the real world. So please don't make him wait for you too long." she gave them sincere smile. "And also, after you'll go back to the real world you'll need to take a responsibility of your actions while you were a part of despair. I know that's not fair, but as your past class president, I need to ask you for that. Goodbye..." she said with quiet voice. 

All the girls ran towards here and hugged here. They were talking for quite a long time. After that, Usami waved her magic stick, and everything became blurred. Soon after Hinata found himself in some kind of a virtual looking place. It was just a white space with some blue lines that were passing through. He saw Nanami few meters away. She stepped closer to him. "I wanted to talk with you privately. I thought Nanami would do that." she gave him a smile. "I really liked spending time with you, it was a lot of fun to play games with you..No matter what will happen to you, be proud of who you are. You're the owner of every talent, so world may seem boring to you, but spending time with friends and making good memories with them is always fun. So remember, that you always can count on them!" she grinned. He never saw her grinning. She always seemed pretty much expressionless, so it was nice to see her genuine grin. "And take a good care about Komaeda. You two seem very close to each other. You really like him, don't you?" Hinata blushed. It was too sudden. Why she started talking about his relationship with Nagito..? "Y-yeah. I do love him." he answered honestly. "I'm glad. It's much easier to live, when you have someone really close to you, like family or lover." she raised her hand and waved to the boy. "Goodbye, Hinata-kun." her words had felt so distant and unreachable as Nanami was vanishing from his sight slowly. 

Hinata opened his eyes. He was laying in a weird green capsule. The first person he saw after he woke up from simulation, was Komaeda, that was leaning above him, just like the first time when they met. He was having the same concerned expression as well. 

When Nagito saw, that Hinata opened his eyes, tears had fallen from his eyes. "Hey, Komaeda, why are you crying..? Something bad happened?" Hinata changed his position, and now he was sitting in it. 

"No.." he sobbed and threw himself onto Hajime's arms. "I'm just happy, that you're alive! You were the last one to wake up from coma.. Few days past from the moment, when everybody, including me, woke up. I thought I'll never hear your voice again!" he wrapped his hands around other boy's waist. 

"Few days..?" that's weird. If he was the only one that was left in the virtual world for so long, then was it because of his conversation with Nanami? Maybe time was counting differently in this weird place..? Probably that was it. "How did you know, I'll wake up right now..?" it couldn't be accident, that he was next to him when he woke up. "Oh.." he sobbed a little. "I was staying by your side almost all the time. I wanted to be the very first you'll see after you'll open your eyes. I'm sorry if I creeped you out.." Hinata hugged him tighter. "No, it was very nice of you. I love you." He felt like saying 'I love you' to him in every following occasion. Every time when he says those words, it makes his heart beat faster and also makes him fall in love with his lover even more, if it's possible.

They looked in each other eyes lovingly. They had so many things to say to each other.. But first Hinata need to rest for while and check himself in hospital by Tsumiki. She was checking states of everyone after they woke up. Hinata headed with Komaeda, who was helping him to walk straight, toward patient room. When he finally reached a bed, he covered himself with sheets and closed his eyes once again. It's weird that living in virtual world can make someone this tired. But he was tired mentally not physically. He needed to sleep for a while, before rethinking everything what happened on that virtual island.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm repeating way too many facts from danganronpa.. If I repeated too much, and you were bored by this, then I'm truly sorry for that. I just wanted to try making consistent plot... And probably I failed T_T I know I shoudn't pity myself that much xD 
> 
> It's just I'm never confident about my work... Judging my own stoires objectively is impossible for me. So I leave judging to those who were brave enough to read my next chapter XD If you liked/hate/love/didn't like and so on, please leave a comment, I will be glad with any opinion about my work <33
> 
> And I'll try to correct eventual mistakes later, if they made my story hard to read, then I sorry.
> 
> See you in the next update :D


	6. Love is complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata woke up in the bed in patient's room with Komaeda next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is way shorter than the last one.. I could write some more, and then post it, but.. I just felt like posting it now xD It's hard to explain. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter though ^^

"Mmm.. How warm..." Hinata slowly opened his eyes and blushed strongly. Komaeda's face was literally few millimetres from his. Their lips were almost touching. He didn't know when Nagito laid down in the bed, he probably was already asleep back then. It was a bit uncomfortable for him, because Nagito wrapped himself around brunet's body. He couldn't even move his hand without waking other boy up. "H-hey..Komaeda? Could you move a bit? I can't get up.."

"Ohh.. Hinata-kun..you finally woke up." he yawned and smiled warmly. Hinata fluttered. "Y-you're too close.." he said with timid voice and heat crossed by his face. Komeada draw himself even closer now. "Hey, w-what are you-" Hinata couldn't end his question, because white haired boy kissed him deeply.

"I'm receiving my morning kiss.." he giggled and laughed. "I need to fuel my energy somehow.. And nothing helps me better then touching you, Hinata-kun!" his way of thinking was so simple. Too simple. But Hinata find that part of him quite adorable. Suddenly he felt something metallic and cold on his back. He reached the place whence the coldness was coming from. It was shaped like hand object, but felt like metal. "That's weird.." he said unconsciously.

"What's weird, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asked while still smiling cheerfully. Hinata grabbed object and shifted it to see what it is. He flinched. It was metallic left hand that was connected to Komaeda's arm. Smile disappeared from Nagito's face. "You don't like my new hand, do you..? I'm so disgusting..I look like some kind of cyborg..Now I'm inhuman both in inside and outside.." Hinata stood up and rested his back on white hospital wall still holding piece of metal in his left hand.

"I-it's not like that!" he denied. "..but.." he felt really uneasy. Is he still dreaming? Or.. are they still in virtual world? If they would be still there, then it wouldn't be such a surprise that someone has a metallic hand. Weird things were there part of daily routine. For instance, Usami at first day of their trip changed chicken into a cow in front of their eyes! That was crazy.. But.. He remember waking up from a coma in capsule, so it's true. Nagito has artificial hand. Why? What happened when he was still sleeping? Who done that to him?! He will kick an ass of a bastard that done that to him! 

"Who hurt you, Nagito? What happened?" tears gathered in his eyes. "Me." he replied looking down in shame. "You..? What do you mean by that..? I don't get it.. Why would you cut your hand off? Change of style?" Komaeda couldn't take his last question seriously, even if his expression was honest. "Hahahaha!" he burst into laugh. "You're so funny..!" he almost cried from too much laughing. When he finally stopped, he said: "No.. I'm not a big fan of robots or cyborgs, and I never wanted to look like one of them." One question was nagging Hinata "..then way?" one tear had fallen from his red eye. Komaeda looked at him warmly and wiped his tear from his flushed cheek. 

"You seem more concerned about me than I am..." he laughed. "When I woke up from coma I remembered everything.. Everyone regained their memories, just like Usami promised us to. I feel so ashamed. I, the one that should always support hope and great talents, was on the side of.. despair." he flinched with disgust when he said that. He really seemed upset about it. "I can understand my actions, they weren't stupid. I wanted to make hope greater, by supporting despair. The larger the obstacles are, the bigger victory is. So I thought that I'm doing the right thing!" his smile was a bit insane. "If hope would survive, then it would shine brightly and destroy all of despair in the world! If not.. then it would be sign that it was lame hope." 

Hinata looked impatient so he came back to topic. "So I wanted to become stronger than despair by attaching Enoshima's hand to my arm. That was a part of my logic that now even I find as dumb. I was so naive! What would change just by me having her hand instead of mine..?" his gaze looked like if he was drowned into despair. Hinata looked at him with compassion and placed his hand on Nagito's shoulder, and soon he came back to normal self. "I-I'm sorry.. Just thinking about it makes me distraught. And so I thought that I don't want to have her hand anymore, I would rather have no hand than live with _her_ part of body for the rest of my live." he looked away in the window as if he saw there something. "Others were kind enough to help me with operation. Probably if I would done that by myself I would die from loose of blood." he laughed awkwardly. "Tsumiki-san cut surgically my left arm and Kazuichi-san made my new one from metal. It's really solidly made arm. I'm so honoured that I received something with that high quality made by such talented person..I would be just okay with no hand at all, but he insisted that he want to made me one. I'm sure that there are a lot more people that deserve, more than I, having such masterpiece! But he gave me no other choice but to accept it, so-" Hinata hugged him tightly. "W-what happened, Hinata-kun?" he was surprised by sudden touch. He felt something wet on his neck. This 'something wet' were Hinata's tears.

"I'm so sorry.. so sorry.." he whispered while crying. "For what? You have no reason to apologise me for.." Hinata draw himself away and looked in Komaeda's eyes still holding hands on his waist. "I'm..sorry that I couldn't be with you back then..It must be scary and painful for you..and you had to bore it by yourself..I'm sorry that I didn't wake up with you..This memories probably were hard to bear for you too..When I remembered all things from my past I felt like screaming..they were more horrible than the scariest horror I had ever saw." he sobbed.

"I was more worried about you than myself..I can bear any harm that was made to me..even my death. But if you weren't going to wake up..if you would never open your eyes again..If I could never hear your sweet voice..then..I would loose my purpose to live! You're my only hope! I have no other reason to live for! Please don't die before me..Promise me that!" he looked desperate. Tears had fallen from his eyes. He hadn't cried since he was a kid and lost his all family, excluding time when he cried above almost dead Hinata in virtual world on the beach.

"Okay, okay." he patted him gently on the head. "Everything is now okay, Nagito.." saying his name all of sudden made him really happy so he forgot immediately about all of his sorrows. They laid down once again and cuddled to each other.

Suddenly there was a loud 'creak' and door of the patient's room opened. Tsumiki, in her usual nurse outfit, came into the room and saw boys laying in bed. "I-I'm so sorry!!! Please forgive me!!!" she started to cry loudly. "I-I didn't mean to interrupt both of you..I'm sorry, forgive-"

"It's fine. What did you want?" Hinata asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "O-oh.. I just wanted to check how are you doing since I'm your nurse.." she smiled politely. "Are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern. "Yeah, thanks to you." Tsumiki started crying once again.

"Bullying girl is not good, Hinata-kun." Komaeda said teasingly. He turned toward Komaeda. "I'M NOT." boy said with a little annoyed voice. "I'm sorry, Hinata-kun.." girl said while sobbing. "I'm just happy, that you're alright..I'm so sorry that I couldn't do anything to wake you up from coma earlier.."

"It's not your fault. You did a great job as a nurse." he said honestly and it cheered her up a little.

"If you say so..Thank you!" girl smiled brightly. "If you want to meet with everyone, then Komaeda-san can lead you to them since he knows where they are.. I wish you to stay healthy!" she nodded politely and gave a friendly smile while closing door behind her. 

There was short silence. Hinata had some time to take a closer look at his lover. Hand wasn't the only thing that changed..he looked..more mature? "You're a little taller and more adult like since our last meeting.." he said trying to choose good matching words to describe him. "So you didn't figured that out yet, did you?" he chuckled. "Figure _what_ out?" boy asked a little confused.

"You'll understand once you will see everyone, come with me." he took gently Hinata's hand and headed with him towards place when everyone should be. Surprisingly.. This hospital looked the same as on Jabberwock island. Deja vu..? Then when they stepped outside of hospital everything was clear for Hajime. They were still on Jabberwock Island. Maybe this virtual world was based on this place in which they are now. 

They stepped on bridge. Komaeda was still holding his hand. It felt as if they were on date. Date? He remembered that he promised to Nagito that they will go on one, once they will escape from there. He wondered if he still remember about their promise. Heat passed by his body. He never was on a date with someone. Few girls tired to ask him out, but he wasn't attracted to them in any way. Of course, they were very cute girls, but.. he didn't want to let them down.. even if he would agree to date with any of them, he probably wouldn't be able to fall in love. Why he was so sure about it? He had no reason to not fall in love with any of them, hadn't he? Uhh.. Love is too complicated. Why he fell in love with Nagito at first sight..? He thought that he was straight. Was he wrong about his sexuality, from the very beginning? When he saw Nagito, everything seemed so simple. He just fell for that boy. And his love was growing stronger and stronger with every time he talked with him or just saw his face.

But the reason behind his excitement isn't only the fact that he wasn't on a date ever before. He is excited, because it's going to be a date with _Komaeda_. Thinking of his love to Komaeda made him really nervous..feeling warm skin of Nagito's hand..hearing his slowly breath next to him..seeing his beautiful fluffy white hair as it flutters in gently breeze...he can't stop blushing when he is next to this handsome and gorgeous man.

"We're almost there, Hinata-kun." he said while pointing with his metallic fingers on some ordinary looking building. "This Jabberwock island is more normal-looking than the one in Neo World Program..Probably Usami changed some things with her.. handy-dandy magic stick." those were this kind of words that nobody can say without awkwardness. Usami has no talent for naming things. "Hinata-kun, you're really quiet suddenly, what.." he turned his head toward Hinata. Before, he was more concentrated on remembering correct route, so he didn't realised that they were holding their hands all the time and he also hadn't known that Hajime is embarrassed by this.

"I'm sorry, Hinata-kun! If it was making you uneasy you should just realise your hand from mine.." he smiled softly like if he was ashamed that he forgot about it. "I-it was embarrassing..but I liked it. That's way I'm blushing." he said shyly and looked away. 

Komaeda draw himself closer to Hinata and looked at him with intense gaze. "W-what..? Have I something on my face?" Hinata murmured. Komaeda literally stared at him. And then flicked Hinata's forhead. "Ow! It hurts! What I done to deserve such punishment..?" he massaged slowly his forehead to get rid of pain.

"You were too cute." he said with serious face. "Too cute..? That's why I gotten flicked by you?" he laughed. "I don't want others to know how adorable you can be.." he blushed slightly. "I want to be the only one who have that pleasure to see you with _that kind_ of expression.." he looked on the ground as if he was ashamed of his childish actions. "I-if you will walk all in blushes, they for sure would think that you're the loveliest creature in the whole universe!!!" he said with tears in eyes. He probably was honestly afraid. "I don't want to have rivals..I would for sure lost with them.." he sobbed slightly. 

"Hahaha! K-komaeda.. You're probably the only one that would think that way.. I doubt that there is any other person that would classify me as 'cute'. " he couldn't resist laughter. Komaeda looked resentful. "Don't laugh, Hinata-kun! I'm serious here.." Hinata giggled. "Though I'm happy that you're jealous about me.. Don't worry. Even if there will be any person, other than you, in the whole universe that would think, that I'm 'cute' or have feelings for me, I won't leave you for them or anything. I promise..." he kissed his forehead softly with affection. "I love only you." 

Komaeda's face redden at his words and sudden kiss. He started to shed tears. He is very weak to words filled with love. Maybe he became like this, because he lost his family too early. He still needed a lot of love and concern back then. But.. he never received any. He was all by himself in brutal world, without anyone who would at least say 'I love you', not to mention taking good care about him. He was forced to become an adult, when he was just in primary school. "Thank you..this words mean a lot for me." he said and hugged gently his lover. "Let's go, shall we?" brunet smiled widely and both of them headed towards rest of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealous Komaeda is sooo cuteee <333 I want to write more about this side of him!!! (*^.^*)


	7. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Komaeda will go on their first date. It'll be quite cute and very erotic date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this chapter T_T But I finally wrote it! I feel such a relief... I had a lot of trouble with writing it, but luckily my friend help me a little ^^ 
> 
> Everyone need sometimes some encouragement. I'm the one of those that need a lot of it xDD I don't know if it's interesting.. I hope so. But.. as always I feel not quite content about this chapter. I don't even know what I wrote XDD I was trying my best, but if it turns out that I fucked up this chapter, then I'm truly sorry :( 
> 
> And.. I'm sorry for all mistakes in everything like gramma and so on ;P If there wouldn't be any mistakes it wouldn't be my work anymore XDDD 
> 
> I truly hope that anyone will actually appreciate my work and enjoy it :D

Hinata and Komaeda stepped into huge hall. Room seemed to be full of laughter and there was no one, which wasn't talking with anyone. When they stood in front of them, there was sudden silence. Every talk stopped. 

"Oh. You're finally woken up, bro." said very tall and feminine girl in yellow yukata.. Wait. Is it Saionji? It can't be her, right..? Maybe her sister? She looks at least 10 years older than the Saionji he knows. Her face darken. "How long do you thought we would wait for you..? I started even to convince others, that we should left you here! But no one wanted to leave you behind, especially this _Ultimate Ultimate Fanatic_. Why everyone here are so stupid?! Of course I'm not including Mahiru and me. We're different. We're not like you, stupid folks!" she had a habit of saying bad things, but she isn't a bad person inside. Probably.

He laughed awkwardly brushing his dark brown hair on back of his head. "I'm sorry that it took me so long." Everyone assured him that it wasn't his fault at all. Everyone except Saionji of course. "Please..correct me if I'm wrong. You're not Saionji Hiyoko, are you..?" he said hesitantly. "Are you..her older sister perhaps?" Komaeda burst with laugh. "Everyone made the same mistake, when we had seen her like this for the first time.. It wouldn't be such a surprise if she would grow slowly, but when we were still attendants of Hope's Peak Academy, Saionji-san one day came into school two times taller than before! Maybe she took one of Hanamura-san's mixture.." he placed his fingers on his chin as if he was pondering. 

Indeed everyone seemed more mature than before. Probably Neo World Program used shape of their bodies from few years before, not their actual look. That's way Komaeda had his left hand there, and Saionji still was as little as kitten. 

"Hinata-kun.. I wanted to ask you since you woke up about one thing.." Komaeda said nervously. "Y-you're Kamukura Izuru, the one that tried to shot me back then in Enoshima's secret base, right?" he started to talk faster in excitement with every spoken word "You're..Ultimate Hope! I'm not wrong, right? You have every talent that ever existed! You're the symbol of hope!!! I-I can't believe that I have an honour to breath the same air as you... I'm so lucky to see the hope itself with my own eyes! Kamukura-kun.. It's honour to be in your presence.." his face was flushing strongly and he hugged himself to stop his excitement. 

Everyone seemed surprised. They had indeed noticed that Hinata has one red eye, but they didn't have enough time to ask him why is it red. Also they heard from Usami that Hinata is actually Reserve Course student. That would make a sense. When they regained their memories, they also remembered that Hinata wasn't their classmate. But.. Who is this Kamukura Izuru, that Komaeda is talking about? The one that is standing before them is Hinata Hajime, right?

"Komaeda.. Get a grip!" brunet waved his hand in front of his face. "I'm not Izuru. Not exactly at least. There is no reason for you to feel honoured..." he smiled softly. "Well..but he is indeed a part of my being, I can't deny it. But.. I think he won't show up anymore. He said something about that 'the world is too boring for him and he leaves me the free will to do whatever I want with his talents'. But I don't feel like using them, it feels to me like cheating since they aren't my real talents.. In comparison to you guys, I'm the false Ultimate..I'm sorry that I ever thought that I can actually become one of you just by receiving artificial talents.."

"Don't say that, Hinata-kun.." said with compassion Sonia. "with talents or without them you're still our important friend. No matter who you were in your past, we're friends with Hinata-kun that is standing here right now, so you don't have to worry about anything else." she smiled nicely. 

After that everyone returned to their previous conversations. Hinata joined them for while, telling them interesting stories, that were connected to his alter ego. 

Komaeda was sitting in corner of the room just watching everyone. He was content just by seeing this hopeful moment, when everyone happily met outside the virtual world. He didn't feel like joining them. Hinata sat next to him and rested his head on his shoulder. He was longing for his touch, words, attention.. Talking with others was fun for him of course, however spending time with Nagito is the thing that he enjoys the most. "Y-you don't have to force yourself to sit here with me..you know?" he said that, but truth is that he felt extremely happy that Hinata took a moment to spend time with him, especially if the room was full of other more interesting in his opinion people than him. 

"I'm not forcing myself." he sighed. "Just let me stay like this for while..." Komaeda blushed strongly. Showing their affection in public place is kind of exciting, but.. he wanted to spend more time just with Hinata alone. He took his hand. "W-what are you doing..?" boy looked a little surprised when Komaeda dragged him along with him outside the hall. 

"I'm taking you on date, haven't I promised you one..?" his voice sounded joyfully. Hajime couldn't feel his warmness, because he grabbed him by his metallic hand, but it felt nice to hold hands anyway. Where is he taking him..? Though he had a feeling, that place doesn't matter that much at all. He just wants to spend some good time with Nagito. 

"Close your eyes, please.." he turned his head toward other boy and smiled. "Why?" rosy tint showed up on his cheeks. "Trust me, I won't do anything to you." he patted softly Hinata's head. "O-okay.." he closed his eyes. It was nice experience to relay on someone in this way. He couldn't see a thing, but luckily Komaeda was still leading him, by holding his hand. They were walking like this for few minutes. He was glad that Komaeda couldn't feel the warmness of his hand right now.. He feels too hot. Too excited. 

"Y-you can open your eyes now." his voice was quavering. He probably was a little bit nervous. Hinata slowly opened his eyes. For split second, he couldn't see a thing. It was too bright for him. But then a beautiful scenery appeared before his very eyes. There was a small bay, which was enclosed by sea cliffs. Warm sunset light was reflecting on clear water surface. You could also hear in distance, sound of crashing down on rocks waterfall. It was breathtaking view. He never saw anything like this.

"I know this isn't much, but when I found this place, I wanted to show it to you no matter what." his smile was as lovely as the scenery, or even more. "When you were still in coma I felt very lonely. Others tried to accompany me, but it was no use. No one can replace me you, Hinata-kun. So I sometimes just wandered around the island, for no particular reason and someday I found this place. Probably I was the first one to discover this secret place. I like to relax in here..I love quiet places like this, uh-oh!"suddenly Hinata threw himself on him. Both of them fell on soft sand. "It's beautiful, Nagito! Thank you so much for showing me this place.." he smiled thankfully and kissed his lips softly. "B-but I'm sorry, I can't concentrate on view..I'm too focused on you..Every little thing you do..every word you say..every time when our eyes meet..I don't want to miss any of this moments." he laid down next to Komaeda." I-I don't know how date should look like, and how I should act..I feel kinda nervous.." he laughed awkwardly with slight blush on his cheeks.

"You don't have to do anything, Hajime. Just being here with you, makes me the most happy person in the whole world!" he smiled joyfully. 

For moment there was a silence. Boys where just laying next to each other. Hinata looked at him. He had some sand in his fluffy hair. He looked so adorable, he really fitted in this place so perfectly! He thought that it's nice feeling to just lay next to him and admire his beauty. But he realised soon that he wants more. Their fingers were almost touching. Ohh.. he wants to hold hands with him again. Damn it! Why his heart is beating so fast? Why is he so nervous..? He felt as if his face was radiating in red. Then suddenly he felt soft touch on his hand. The warmness of Nagito's hand was really pleasant. Heat spread through his body at sudden touch. Their fingers joined together. Hinata felt sudden wave of happiness at thought that Nagito has similar desirers as him..

Komaeda looked at him and giggled. "I never was this close to anyone since my parents death.. I forgot how it feels to love someone a long time ago, because I unconsciously tried to distance myself from others." boy sighed. "You know.. From the day I was born I had this weird talent called 'luck'. It took from me so many important people..And I decided that I'll never get closer to any human being again. That I won't love anyone anymore. Later I was trying to fill my empty heart with substitute of love. That's way I was so obsessed with hope.. Don't get me wrong. I still think that hope is very important, and I want to support people that are full of it but I found something more precious than hope.." he smiled lovingly.

"What is it?" Hinata looked at him with curious eyes. "More like who.." he smirked. "Of course you." he had got closer to Hinata by turning on his side and looked in his eyes."You saved me from myself, you loved me even when I felt nothing more than disgust toward myself. You stayed beside me, even when I done so many stupid things.. You gave me so many reasons to life for.." his words were making Hianta blush harder." That's way.. I can't keep my decision anymore.. I can't distance myself from you.. I want to.. but it's impossible!" tears gathered in his gray eyes. "I can't imagine my life without you. B-but what if my circle of luck will make you suffer? What if it'll hurt you? I'm so scared that one day you'll die, because of my 'bad luck'." he looked at Hinata with teary eyes. He stroked his white hair gently at the same time shaking off some sand from it. "Don't worry, Nagito. I won't go anywhere. I'll be always with you, and your 'bad luck' won't affect me. I promise." 

"So... will you live with me, after we leave this place? If you would live with me I wouldn't have any reason to be scared that something bad will happen to you, when I wouldn't be near you.." Nagito looked at him with excited eyes. Hinata flushed and said with shaky voice. "I-I haven't thought about it..yet. If I would live with you I might die of a heart attack!" Hinata laughed slightly. "Don't do that Hinata-kun..!" drop of sweat fell from his cheek."If you're going to die in my house it's better if you won't live with me-"

Hinata laughed louder. "I'm sorry.. I just joked around a bit. I meant that I'd love to live with you someday..But I must get ready till that day..I'm not quite used to you yet. I'm getting very nervous and embarrassed, when I'm with you. B-because.. we done so many _weird things_.." he looked away. He couldn't face him, he felt too heated. He was saying to himself in his mind: "Just don't imagine it Hajime.. Stop your wild imagination! I can't think about that night, when he is just few centimetres away from me.." but his brain wasn't listening to his requests at all. His mind had filled with sexy Nagito's faces. He remembered his heated expression, his slim arms, his lanky but at the same time very lovely body, and his naked.. "STOOP MY BRAAAIN!" he tried to shake off this thoughts.

"What weird things are you referring to..? I don't understand, Hinata-kun..." he tilted his head and looked at him with faked innocent smile. "D-don't make me say this!" he was begging in his mind, that Nagito will let go. "Say what, Hinata-kun?" he couldn't resist to smile. 

He couldn't refuse to tell him.. His eyes were so captivating. He couldn't resist them. "A-after..you touched me.. _there_..I feel weird when I'm with you. I can't shake off dirty thoughts about you! My brain is overflowed with you..and.." he gasped. Just thinking about that night made him very agitated. 

He smiled brightly "Oh! You're talking about that night when I sucked off your D-" Hinata covered Komaeda's mouth with his both hands. "S-stop it! It's embarrassing.." he blushed at other boy's words. He indeed is very shy. But the most embarrassing for him is the fact that he actually got off a few times just thinking about Nagito. And it was before they even started dating. White haired boy stood up and took his jumper off. "W-what are you doing, Komaeda?!" his voice was shaking and his face became more heated. "Oh, I just thought that it would be a shame for me if I would let my boyfriend to lay just on the sand. You'll get dirty, if you stay like this.." he looked with confused gaze at him. "Why are you so red suddenly, Hinata-kun..?" his teasing didn't has any end. "Did you by any chance want me to push you down..? Did you miss my touch that much?" he placed softly his green hoodie on the sand and leaned closer to Hinata.

Boy stared at him intensely, placed his fingers on his chin as if he was considering about something, but still leaning above him. "W-what..?" brunet asked shyly with quavering voice. Komaeda grabbed Hinata in his arms and placed him down on his clothing. He climbed above him and looked at him with a little bit crazy eyes. "W-what are doing, get off from me..!" he tried to escape from his grasp.

Truth to be told, he didn't want Komaeda to let him go. But he felt very nervous.. He didn't know if he is ready to do it with him. He felt that both of them won't stop at kisses this time. It's just.. He is really timid. Especially toward him. He feels as if an angel came down from heaven in the form of the Nagito. The only thing he is missing to fully become an angel are wings. His beauty is incredibly stunning. 

Blushes on Nagito's face strengthen. Small drop of saliva fell from his lips. "I won't." he smiled teasingly with flushed in ecstasy face. "You're the one that made me like this.. Take the responsibility for that." he breathed in his ear. Then his lips touched softly Hinata's lips and slowly he delved with his tongue inside his mouth. 

He felt slight flavour of sweet and sour orange orangeade, touch of this soft lips and scent of old thick volumes of books. Hinata really does enjoy spending most of his free time surrounded by books, to such an extent that he even soaked with the smell of library. But it smelled so nice.. It reminded him of his childhood, when he had nothing else to do than just read some of the old books that were stored in the shelves in his parents room. After they died he felt closer to them just by reading the same books as they read. It was the only moment back then when he felt a little more calmer. 

His soft kisses soon turned into more and more deep. Komaeda caressed lovingly Hinata's cheek while looking in his toned eyes. They were begging him for more. Hajime was slightly breathing. He smiled unconsciously at cuteness of his lover. It made him think that Hinata is acting sometimes as tsundere. Is he doing it on purpose to arouse him even more..? Even if no, it clearly works at him this way. Because of Hinata's seductive body he felt really heated. He took his shirt off and threw it away in rush.

Hinata looked up on Komaeda's bare chest. His skin was really pale. If vampires would be real, Nagito for sure would be one of them. He really reminds him of some kind of mythical being. Angel, Vampire, to what else will he compare him to next time..? But.. he truly loves his unique body. But not only his body, he loves his everything. That's way he desires more and more of him every time they meet. He reached up his hand and slid it on other boy's torso. It send pleasant shivers up to Nagito's spine. His skin was so soft and warm.. Komaeda leaned closer to him and locked their lips. Their eyes were focused on each other intensely, as if they were the only ones in the whole world. As if no one else mattered for them right now. There was only those two, who craved desperately for each other.

"What do you want me to do next, Hajime..?" he gasped while looking deeply in his eyes, being only few centimetres away from his face. "T-touch me more.." he panted and loosened his tie. "Good boy.." the smile of satisfaction showed up o his face. 

He patted his head gently and slipped his hands under Hinata's shirt exploring his body. It had such a perfect shape! He had once this honour to touch his chest, but he can't get enough of it. He would gladly spend all day just touching Hinata here and there.. Not waiting for an invitation, he unbuttoned his white shirt leaving him only in his loosened tie and trousers. 

He leaned closer to his neck, licked and sucked his soft skin. He left there a few hickeys, as if he wanted to show to anyone that would be brave enough to get too close to Hinata, that he is his property, and no one other than him has the right to mess with him. 

He slipped his tongue inside of Hinata's mouth. Their kisses became even more passionate than before. They were barely breathing, because of them. Then their lips parted and only thin trickle of saliva was still connecting their lips. For while both of them breathed deeply, before connecting their lips again. Komaeda's hands were still touching every part of Hinata's body, sliding though it gently. His lips wandered lower to his chin, his neck and chest to finally end up on his nipples. He licked them and bit them softly. "..Ahh!" Hinata didn't excepted that so he let out loud moan. "You're really sensitive, aren't you?" he whispered softly in his ear and licked it making Hinata moaned once again.

Hinta coursed himself in thoughts. What was this sound? He isn't a girl to let those kind of sounds from himself. He felt so damn embarrassed. He covered his face with one hand while Nagito still was teasing his body with his mouth. He felt warm and wet sensations on his chest, holy shit! It felt too good. 

He tired to control his voice, but it was harder for him with every past second. He felt that if it continues he'll melt completely. "..Don't..hwide..y..mn..our face." it was hard to understand what Komaeda is saying, because he said those words while sucking Hinata's nipples. He draw himself away just to face Hinata's eyes. "D-don't hide your face from me..I want t-to see..it.." he gasped. "I want to hear as you moan and tremble in pleasure under me.." Hinata took shyly his hand off. His cheeks were blushing intensively. He barely could take a proper breath. He felt so hot. Soon this feeling of hotness reached also his lower part of body. 

"C-can we go further than the last time..?" Komaeda looked at his boyfriend with eager eyes. Hinata's expression was very honest. He didn't even has to say anything. He was like open book for the other boy. His alluring expression was clearly saying 'Do what you want with my body'. So Komaeda, not waiting till he'll change his mind, slid Hinata's pants down. His fingers slipped from his groin to his knees spreading pleasure in his guts like wildfire. 

Komaeda really seemed to enjoy touching different parts of Hinata's body, he was really into giving his lover a lot of pleasure. His smile was full of passion and love, but if anyone else would see his expression, he probably would think that Nagito fell into pure insanity. He was drooling a bit, and his eyes looked like the eyes of those that fell into madness. Hinata totally drove him crazy. He wanted to mark every part of his body, touch his lover in places that no one else did before, see every little expression that he shows only to him.. 

His fingers slid softly on his half hard member. Is he dreaming? Does Hinata really enjoy doing this things with him? It's too good to be true.. Something bad will happen for sure. Everything in his live looked like this so far. He finds something he starts to like or love, and then it's taken from him without warning. It almost felt as if fate was playing games with him. He was used to this kind of unstable live, when once he's a winner and once loser. But now.. He can't accept this kind of live! Not when he found someone so close to his heart! He felt like screaming, but he couldn't let any sound from his lungs.

Hinata saw hesitation or more like fear on his boyfriend's face. He wrapped his hands around Nagito's waist and pulled him closer smiling lovingly.

Nagito felt sudden relief when he felt his touch. That's right. He doesn't has to worry about anything right now. Hinata is with him and he won't let him to be harmed by anyone and anything.

"I love you, Na..gito. I love you, I love.." he gasped. "..I love you so much..I want to be always by your side..I want to be the only one that you desire for.." he said while blushing.

Komaeda jolted. "I feel so happy, that I'm crying a bit.." he smiled lovingly. 

It's weird that one word can make him so happy. He kissed him deeply to feel his sweet taste once again. He wanted to explore every part of his mouth, he couldn't get enough of tasting him. Their kisses were becoming so passionate that Komaeda could barely control himself. 

He slid slowly his fingers down through brunet's body reaching his blue briefs and pulling them slightly down. He heard whine as he released his dripping erection. His fingers slid though male's length causing him to whine in pleasure even more. If Nagito didn't has such control he would come just hearing his moans. They were making him jolt in delight. How is it even possible for Hinata to be so sexy? He said that he didn't have a lover before him and he also wasn't on a date ever. When and where did he learn to be so alluring?

"Hinata-kun.. Are you perhaps an _Ultimate lover_?" he said in half-joke. His breath was unstable, he was barely able to take proper breath, because of his excitement. "Y-your too good at making me heated.." he whispered while leading his skinny fingers through his somewhat tanned torso. His skin was much more vivid than his for sure, but it wasn't excessively brown. It was just in point. So perfect.. 

He felt his soft muscles under tips of fingers. Hinata begged him with his cute teary eyes for more touch on his needy lower part. He slid his fingers down to his groin and stroked his painfully erect member. He didn't need much to come. As soon as Komaeda's hand was stroking and teasing him in a little rough way, he reached his climax. Everything around them became sticky from his come mixed with some sweat. "You sure came a lot.." he said with excited smile. Seeing him flipped like this was fulfilment of his dreams. 

He saw that Hinata is trembling underneath. His eyes were glazed with tears. "We should stop it now, while still I have some control.. If it'll continue I.. won't be able to stop myself anymore. I don't want to do anything that you won't like.. I don't want you to be scared of me." he caressed gently his cheek. 

Hinata felt sudden coldness on his face from metallic hand that was touching him gently. He placed his hand over his lover's hand, took it in his grip and kissed it softly. "It's true that I'm a little bit scared.." he huffed. "But I'm not scared of you. I _trust you_. I want to be fully yours. I want you to feel how much I love you.. So even if it'll hurt a little.. I want you inside me as much!" he said loudly as if he wanted to show is alacrity. 

His eyes looked way too honest. He couldn't disbelieve him. He really wanted to make him his. He wanted to drive Hinata to this point that he won't be able to live without him. He stood up and took a small bag that was laying next to them. "W-what are you-" hinata flinched when he saw small bottle that Komaeda was waving in front of his eyes. "Why had you brought here a lube..? Don't tell me you were planning from the very.."

Komaeda shook his head in negation. "I was nervous before planning our date.. I didn't know what should I take with me.. And I looked in the Internet for some advices.." he laughed awkwardly. " I read somewhere that I should take it with me, so.." he smiled brightly as he leaned closer to him "..I guess it'll be useful though." he took his pants off and Hinata did the same with his brief following his actions. Komaeda opened the bottle and poured liquid on his fingers. He blushed strongly and looked away from Hinata "Could you turn on your back, please?" Hinata's face redden strongly in embarrassment. He did as he was told to. 

Looking at completely naked and obedient Hinata made his cock twitch in excitement. He would gladly shove it into his cute butthole right now.. But he didn't want to make any harm to his beloved lover. He rubbed his wet finger around his hole. It made Hinata whine a little at unfamiliar feeling. He slowly pushed his finger in. "..Ouch!" he gasped and breathed quicker. "Are you alright, Hajime? If you hate it say one word and I'll take it out.. I can stop if you-" 

"Don't stop. I want you to feel good as well.." he said still laying on his chest with exposed back. It felt weird for him to not be able to see what's going on above him.

Komaeda's cheeks became rosy. Hinata wanted him to feel good..? He didn't even feel that he is worthy to make Hinata to feel good.. Not talking about himself being pleased by Hajime. He moved his finger in and out making his lover to groan a little. He added one more finger in. He looked initially as if he was in deep pain, but soon his groans turned into huffs and loud moans. "..Ahhhh! Nagi..tooo.." Hinata gasped. 

"Does it feel good when I do it with my fingers, Hinata-kun..?" he smiled teasingly. He was proud that he made Hinata all wet and hard just from pushing his fingers into his hole. He never saw such lewd expression on his face before. Hinata's body was literally begging him to fill him up with his come. He looked so delightful.

He couldn't restrain himself anymore. He wanted to come inside him so much.. 

Hinata turned around "I want to see your face.." he smiled warmly. Komaeda stretched his legs and got closer to him locating himself in more comfortable position. "H..hajime.. I'm going to enter.." he whispered to his ear. He poured some lube on his erect member and slowly put his tip in making Hinata to moan. Heat spread though his body as he pushed his member in.

Hinata forgot long time ago to restrain his voice. He was moaning shamelessly in pure ecstasy. He never felt like this before. It hurt a little at the beginning but now he felt nothing more than pure pleasure. "..Mhm..Ahhh.. D-does it feel good inside me..?" he said while moaning and panting laudly.

"Hinat..a..un..Y-you're inside is so warm.." he gasped smiling in delight. "I love you. Nagito, I really love you.." Hinata smiled with tears falling from his flushed cheeks and caressed Nagito's cheek lovingly. 

Komaeda's cock twitched in pleasure at his sudden words. "I love you too.." he answered leaning closer to him and kissing him deeply. It didn't take him long to come inside him. At this point he moaned as laud as Hinata. After he came he pulled carefully his pulsating dick out of him and looked at Hinata. He looked so beautiful in his eyes. His neck was marked by hickeys, his body was sweating, his hair looked sticky, and he could see as his cum is dripping from his hole.. He looked as his property. Now he can be a little calmer. He fell next to his still barely breathing from pleasure boyfriend.

"Now you're finally only mine.. I won't ever let you go. Even if you will start to hate me someday." he turned on his back and pondered for while. "If you'll try to run away from me I'll tie you up and lock you in my basement. If you fall in love with someone else, I'll-" Hinata wrapped his hands around his waist. "I love you.." he kissed his fluffy hair that looked like a cotton candy. 

Sunset was slowly ending. Boys were watching in their embrace as the sun is disappearing by the horizon. Soon the temperature start to drop. Hinata shivered a little. He was weak toward coldness, he is more of a summer guy. He feels better in higher temperatures. 

Komaeda saw that his boyfriend is shaking a bit and he took his green jumper from the sand and helped him dress it. Hinata cuddled himself in his arms. He was looking so cute in his hoodie! He read accidently when he was preparing for their date, that men are often turned on when their girlfriends are wearing their shirts and other parts of wardrobe. He thought that this is so stupid back then. Why would someone be turned on just by some piece of clothing..? But looking at Hinata right now.. made him realise that seeing his lover in his clothes is like blessing! This is so adorable.. He must to stop thinking about his cuteness or he'll be hard again. They done enough for today.. He doesn't want to overload Hinata with his wild desirers. He hugged tightly Hinata and closed his eyes for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel that I rushed things between them xD I'm so impatient... But I couldn't resist to write this :P


	8. Anxiety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lack of concept for this chapter xD Probably it's pretty weird and crazy chapter.. I really wanted to post next chapter sooner, but I spent most of the time just staring on the blank page and desperately trying to come up with any idea..
> 
> Sometimes it's really hard for me to write. It's just that I'm not sure if my ideas and concepts for my story are good enough and interesting. But it's my hobby to write stories and I ejoy it a lot, so even if I write a shit I still will continue writing ^^ I'm pretty stubborn person after all ;P 
> 
> As always.. I'm sorry for mistakes in my story. I'm trying hard to not make them, but it's not possible for me unfortunately.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy my chapter though! :D

Boys were still laying on the sand. It was already late night. Faint light of full moon was lightning up their surroundings. Komaeda took his clothes from sand and lazily dressed them up. He crouched down next to Hinata. "We should get going. You'll catch a cold if we stay here..." he said while brushing softly Hinata's brown dishevelled hair. "Can you stand up..?" he gave him concerned smile.

Hinata opened lazily his eyes. "I guess I can.." he tried to stood up, but he felt sudden wave of pain in his hips that stopped him from doing that. He groaned slightly. "Are you alright, Hinata-kun..?" he looked a little bit scared. "Don't tell me it's my fault..?" he shivered. "I'm so sorry.. I didn't want to hurt you.. I'm trash. You have the right to hate me. I won't be angry if you leave me after I did so many _awful things_ to you." he said while looking down in shame.

Hinata draw himself closer to Nagito and joined together their foreheads. He looked at him with loving gaze. "You didn't do anything awful to me. I.. wanted to do this with you as well." he smiled shyly and kissed his cheek.

Komaeda's face flushed. "But.. I harmed you.. I'm the worst!" he looked away from his eyes. "No you're not.. It was just my first time doing this.. I'm not used to this yet." he blushed a little. 

Komaeda's face brightened. "Then.. You should get used to it quickly." he smiled teasingly."If you really want to stay with trash like me afterwards, then you should be aware that I won't be able to control myself that much. You're just too cute.. I'm barely controlling myself even now." he giggled. Hinata was really good at improving his mood. "I'll help you.. I feel responsible for you after all." his warm smile melted Hinata's heart. 

Having someone that care about you is the greatest thing to dream for. Before he met Komaeda, there were really few people that sincerely cared about him. One of them for sure was Nanami. She was really good friend to him. He still feels sadness remembering exact moment of her death. Except Nanami he has also his family.. But his parents seem to care more about his grades then him as a person. He was prised only when he brought to house good marks. Otherwise they just ignored him, telling him that 'they're busy' or 'if you have time to do useless things it's better for you to learn'. 

That's why he's useless in anything other than learning. His parents raised him with only one purpose. To get good marks and become successful adult with high salary. Good for him there were people like Nanami who told him that life is something more than talent. If he hadn't heard it he probably would stay depressed for the rest of his life. 

Komaeda turned his back towards him. "I'll carry you to my cottage." Hinata looked surprised. "Are you sure..? I'm quite heavy." he laughed. "It'll be pleasure for me to be useful to you.." Hinata didn't ask more. He climbed on Komaeda's back and when he sat comfortably, Nagito stood up slowly. Surprisingly Hinata wasn't that heavy at all. Feeling his weight on his back was nice feeling. 

He grabbed bag with Hinata's clothes and headed toward his place. Hinata was wearing only his briefs and Nagito's hoodie. He felt so hot, because of sensation of his boyfriend's bare skin rubbing against his back. 

Hinata rested his head on his shoulder. Komaeda could feel his slow breathing. He wished that they'll never reach their destination. He wished, that they could walk like this for whole eternity. Can he ever be more happy than now? Is it even possible? 

"I love you, Nagito." he heard faint voice. "I'm happy that we did that. I have no regrets. It felt more than good.." he could feel as Hinata's face is becoming warmer with every spoken word. "And.. I'm happy that I'm fully yours.. You have now not only my heart, but my body as well.." he could hear some awkwardness in his voice. 

Oh man.. He was very wrong. He can be more happy. He's becoming more and more delighted with every second spent with him. Is he worth of being blessed by Hinata's presence? Is he worth of being so happy? Even if no, he wants to be with him. He'll oppose his destiny. Even if he's the most trashy trash in the whole universe, he needs Hinata to life. "I love you too, but please.. Don't say so many cute things. Hinata-kun.. Are you perhaps trying to seduce me?" he laughed. Hinata blushed only in answer and the rest of their way they spent in silence. 

Komaeda reached his doors. "Hinata-kun, we're here.." there was long silence. "Hinata-kun...?" he heard his deep breathing and realised that he fell asleep meanwhile. He stepped inside his cottage, carefully laid Hinata on his bed and covered him with blanket. He looked lovingly at him. He thought at this moment that he needs no more in his life than Hinata. He wants to live a normal life with him. That's all that he desires for. He collapsed next to sleeping boy, and kissed his forehead. "Good night, my hopeful Hinata-kun." He slowly closed his eyes and sank into deep sleep.

_I woke up lazily. I was trying to reach Hinata. He wasn't there. He wasn't. Where is he..? I got a little bit scared. "Hinata-kun..? W-where are you?" I asked while slowly opening my eyes. "Hinata-kun?" I asked once again. Nothing. Just painful silence. I stood up from bed in hurry and started to look after him._

_I looked in every corner of my room. He wasn't here.. Maybe he's in the bathroom? Just when I was going to knock on the door I heard loud scream and sound of something falling on the floor "Hinata-kun?! Are you alright?" I shouted. Drop of sweat fell from my forehead. Once again there was no response. Doors were locked so I forced them to open by using strength. It took me a while, but I finally managed to pull door off its hinges._

_When I opened door I heard a soft sound of water pouring down from the sink tap. I came into bathroom with closed eyes. I didn't want Hinata to think that I was peeking at him while he was showering. I just wanted to see if everything was fine. I tried to sense him with my hands. "Where are you-" I felt something slippery on my finger tips as I crouched down on floor._

_Then I decided to open my eyes. The view was horrifying. Blood mixed with some water was smeared all over the floor. Hinata was laying in the midst of it. He was wearing only a towel that was tied tightly on his hips. Towel was soaking with redness. Hinata had still opened eyes. He looked so frightened and shocked. There were also some tears in his eyes. His death wasn't instant. He probably suffered much before dying._

_The room was filled with smell of fresh blood. The scent was sickly sweet and metallic. I started screaming and crying loudly. "You said you won't die!" I yelled while grabbing Hinata by his arm. "You said that my bad luck won't affect you! I knew it! I knew that someday my 'luck' will take you from me! But I chose to believe you.. I trusted you! I believed that you won't leave me as my parents did.." I started to shake his arms as if I wanted to bring Hinata back to life. "Wake up! Wake up! Say my name, say anything! Don't do that to me.. I'm not letting you die! You can't die from it!" I was shaking strongly and my eyes looked as if I soaked into deep despair._

_It was no use. I looked at his head closely. There was a deep wound on the back of his head. It was still fresh and dripping with warm blood. He probably died just few minutes ago by slipping on wet floor and falling down onto sharp edge of shower cabin. I hugged him tightly. His body felt so heavy and motionless._

_I stood up and looked in the mirror. I was entirely covered in his blood. If someone would walk into his cottage, he would think for sure that I murdered him._

_But it meant nothing to me. My hope. My love. My only reason to life for. My everything.. Is gone now. If I could do anything to bring him back to life.. Sell my soul to devil or anything, I would do that._

_I started searching for some sharp object. If I can't bring Hinata back to life, then I would rather end my own miserable life right now. My eyes wandered to a knife that I was keeping just in case. My hands reached it without hesitation. "I'll join you in afterlife, Hinata-kun. I'm useless trash without you.. There is no more hope for me. I gave you my everything, so now I'm left with nothing at all." I said while looking sadly at his dead body. I wrapped my hands around pointy knife and draw it away just to push it in my body with more force. I didn't like suffering physical pain if there isn't any hope that'll come after it. I thrust knife in the middle of my heart. I felt unimaginable pain. But I felt that my heart stopped already when I saw him dead._

_I fell on the floor. I felt as my blood was pouring out of my veins. I saw huge stain of blood. Suddenly I felt cold. All of my warmness has left my body with my blood. My vision blurred. I reached up my hand as if I was trying to reach Hinata._

Hajime heard someone screaming his name. He just took a shower and he didn't even have enough time to dry his hair with towel properly. He stepped outside bathroom only with white plain towel tied around his hips. "What's wrong Komaeda? Why are you shouting this early in the morning?" he came closer to bed. He saw as Nagito was reaching up with his hand. 

"Hinata-kun.. I love you! I love you! Even after you left me and died in such stupid way. I shouldn't get involved with you.. It's all my fault. It's all MY FAULT! Forgi..ve..me." tears had fallen from his closed eyes. 

"Died?" he said with uncertain voice as if he didn't understand meaning of this word. He climbed above Komaeda and grabbed his hand softly. "Komaeda. Komaeda wake up. I'm not dead. It's just a nightmare.." he said with low calming voice. 

Sudden touch and Hinata's sweet voice woke him up. He opened slowly his eyes and froze in shock. He couldn't see Hinata's face clearly, because of strong sunlight."Is it an afterlife? Are you an angel that came to deposit garbage as me into the depths of hell?" he said seriously.

"No..?" he chuckled. "Nagito, I'm not dead, you're not dead. I don't know what have you dreamed about, but everything is fine." he brushed his hand against his cheek. 

Nagito reached with his right hand to the back of Hinata's head to check if there was any trace of the wound that he saw moment ago with his own very eyes. There was nothing. Just his wet and slippery hair. 

It was... just a nightmare? It felt so real.. He still can feel slight pain and rapid heart rate in his chest. Was it all just in his head? Hinata is alive? He pulled closer the other boy, and hugged him tightly. Tears didn't want to stop falling from his swollen eyes. Just moment ago he was sure that he lost everything. That he lost his hope. But seeing as his toned eyes are looking lively and lovingly at him melts his heart and makes him hope again. 

"I won't let you ever to shower just by your own." he said while laughing with sign of great relief.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Nagito, aren't you exaggerating things? I don't need a guard to watch me as I shower." he laughed. "What exactly did you dreamed about?" he asked with curious eyes. 

Komaeda paled just from recalling his nightmare. "Hinata-kun.." his eyes fogged suddenly and his face blanked as if something switched in his brain. "I think you should get away from me.. As far as it's possible. Nothing good will come by you being with me, you still can be happy with someone else, I know that Hinata-kun.. You seem to make friends easily. Everyone likes you.."

"What are you trying to say, Komaeda?" he cocked his head and frowned. "Are you trying to break up with me, just because you had a nightmare in which I died? It was only a dream.. I said I won't leave you.. You know that I'm not a good lair." he placed his hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. 

Komaeda's eyes swirled. He grabbed his head and started to sweat slightly. "I only want you to be happy! If you'll be happy than I'm too.." he pulled crazy smile on his face."It doesn't matter to me with who you will be happy. We can be even separated for miles and I still will love you, so it's alright, Hinata-kun." he was still smiling but tears started to fall from his eyes like waterfall. 

"I'm happy with you! Don't say such words! It hurts me.. " Hinata was really upset. Why is Komaeda doing it again? It feels as if he has a split personality. Once he tells him that he won't let him go and moment later he tries to convince Hinata to brutally leave him for someone else. "Tell me, what makes you say such cruel words, what are you afraid of..?" 

Komaeda hesitated for moment. "I'm scared.." he said while looking down and sobbing. "I'm scared that I'll woke up one day and you won't be next to me.. That you'll die or leave me suddenly. It's not normal that I'm so happy right now. Trash like me shouldn't be so happy. Life thought me that after happiness always comes disappointment, betrayal or pain. If you abandon me now, then I'll have more time to get adapted to being apart from you.. But if.." he grabbed his shirt.

He felt as if his heart was going to be torn apart. "Someday I'll wake up and see your dead body next to me I swear I'll kill myself! I don't have other hope than you, Hinata-kun! I have nothing more than you! SO PLEASE! Do it for me! I like you more, when you're alive.. And I don't mind if you'll find someone else to love.." he looked at him with puzzled gaze. 

Was it really what Nagito wanted? His expression was unreadable. 

"You still can be happy with some cute and nice girl, then get married with her and have loving family that will care about you until your very death. With me the only things that will wait for you would be pain, loneliness and probably even death. You can't be sure that you won't die beside me! Misfortunes were surrounding me from my first day on this cursed earth-"

He heard enough. Hinata slapped softly his cheek and grabbed him by his shirt. He felt really angry, he would gladly slap him once again. This time with more force.. but he treasures him too much to hurt him. "Stop it!" he screamed with teary eyes. "I don't want anyone other than you! It can't be anyone else! Nagito, please don't ever ask me to leave you.. I rather kill myself, than leave you. I'm not a jerk to leave you after I said that I love you.. And please stop talking about me dying. Stop overthinking. I'm not planning to go on the other side so early." he looked at Nagito with irritated gaze. 

White haired boy pounced on him and wrapped his arms tightly around his back trying to calm him down in his embrace. "I'm sorry.. You're mad at me, aren't you?" he laughed while still crying. "It was my last attempt of me convincing you to leave me. I promise." he kissed his hair softly. "I just thought that you won't have loving family with me.. You deserve being surrounded by many loving people.. You deserve for someone better than me." he sighed. "But I guess I can't change your decision, can I ? " he said while smiling with relief. He is so lucky that Hinata is so stubborn. Hajime never gives up on him, even when he insist him to do that. 

Hinata suddenly broke out from their hug blushing strongly as he realised that he wears nothing more than towel. Komaeda grabbed him preventing his escape. He looked at him with sad eyes. "Where are going..? Don't leave me.. Stay here with me. I'm scared. Aren't I a victim here..? You should pat my head and hug me until I forget about my nightmare.." he smirked. "Don't go anywhere, please!" he begged him with faked teary eyes and not waiting for his response caged him in his arms. He wrapped his legs around him and slid his slim fingers on his back. 

"Okay, okay. I'm not leaving.." he patted gently his wavy white hair. 

He felt a little uncomfortable, because Komaeda was sliding a bit too much his hands though his body. It wouldn't be that bad if Hajime had some clothes on him, but now his bare sensitive skin was completely helpless against Komaeda's hands. He really wanted to get used to his touch, but for now he still felt a little bit awkward. 

"You know.. I really appreciate that you want me to be happy. But.. I also want the same for you. Tell me honestly." he looked deeply in his greenish eyes. "Would you be happy without me?"

"No." he said without hesitation. "But I would bear that just for your sake. I feel that I can do everything for you even shove aside my selfish desires. I would do everything for hope, which you are for me." he brushed Hinata's dark hair with his bony fingers.

"As long I have you, I don't need any 'loving family'. You're all I need, Nagito." he looked lovingly at him.

They were lying like this for quite long time. Hinata's eyelids started to feel heavy. He was trying earnestly not to sleep, but it was out of his reach.

Hinata felt that he closed his eyes only for five minutes at most, but the evening sunlight drove him back from his mistake. Komaeda was sitting on the couch and reading some book. He stood up from bed and then their gazes met. 

"Oh.. you're finally woken up! It was really scary, Hinata-kun.. Why did you slept for so long..?" he laughed. "You haven't even woke up when I played a little with your body.. You have really solid sleep.. " he put his fingers on Hinata's chin. "It's useful for me." he chuckled in evil way.

"What exactly did you do to me..?" Komaeda didn't say anything just smirked. Hinata ran towards mirror in fear. Oh my dear lord.. His body looked as if octopus had attacked him! His body was marked by pinkish and reddish hickeys. He didn't even spare his arms. That jerk.. At least his face looks normal.

He gave him half-irritated gaze. 

Nagito thought that his gaze was very similar to Kamukura's gaze. But there was one difference. Izuru had that irritated gaze all the time. It was fucking annoying sometimes.

"Now I can't even go to swimming pool or hot springs thanks to you.. What will you do in recompense to please me?" Hinata grabbed some shirt that was laying carelessly on the floor and put it on himself. It was a bit loose. 

Komaeda clapped his hands and smiled cheerfully. "Isn't that good, Hinata-kun? Now you won't show you're naked body to no one else than me.." he sent him kiss. "Hinata-kun.. Was it our first lovers' quarrel?" he giggled at this idea and blushed strongly while hugging himself and sweating. He wanted to experience everything with Hinata. Kisses, hugging, being jealous or making him jealous, cry or see Hinata crying or even have an argue with him. There are just so many things he wants to do with him. He felt excited just by thinking about it.

He reached his hands to Hinata offering him hug while smiling warmly. He couldn't think of any other way to please his upset boyfriend.

Hinata still looked quite offended, but he can't be angry with him forever, can he? He draw himself closer and cuddled himself in his arms wrapping his arms around his back. His fluffy white hair was tickling his face slightly. He felt soft kiss on his neck. "Did you knowingly dressed my shirt? Ohh.. You look so adorable.. Too damn cute.. I can't take it!" he whispered in his ear while thin trickle of blood poured out of his nose. His face was flushed intensely. 

"I-I'm sorry! I grabbed random cloth from floor, I thought it was mine-" he looked at Komaeda. "You're bleeding." Komaeda wiped blood away. "It's your fault.. I wasn't expecting you to willingly put my clothes on.." he laughed. "The first was my hoodie, now my shirt.. In what will I see you next? In my briefs?" he burst with laugh. Hinata blushed shyly. "Though I'm laughing, I would die for seeing you wearing my briefs." he smiled widely. "Sorry for disappointing you, but I'm slightly perverted."

Hinata slid his fingers on his pale lips and leaned in soft kiss. "I already know that, moron." he laughed and kissed him deeper. 

"Oh-!" Komaeda suddenly shouted. "I almost forgot! It's your fault for distracting me though.."

"W-what..?" Hinata gasped while kissing him again. "We have some business outside island and soon ship will take us from here.. We'll meet with Naegi-san and help him and his friends a little. We should leave, it would be very unlucky for us to miss occasion of meeting someone as hopeful as Naegi Makoto. He's Ultimate Hope, just like you!" he looked excited. "...or should I say, just like Kamukura-kun." he smirked. 

Hinata draw himself away from Nagito. For some reason he felt a little bit jealous. What if Komaeda will develop some feelings for the Ultimate Hope? Makoto is much brighter hope than Hinata. No. Than Kamukura Izuru. Hinata is hopeless and talentless in fact. He would gladly avoid those two meeting, but.. That's not right, isn't it? He can't do that, just because he's jealous of him. He needs to keep his mouth shut. He can't show Nagito that he feels insecure. 

"Okay." he broke from their hug. "Let's go then." he tried to sound normal, but he clearly was acting weird in Komaeda's eyes. "I didn't say that we need to go right away... I want to hold you for longer! I have 'Hinata-kun' lack! I need more to fuel my energy! I'm not satisfied yet.." he begged him with his charming eyes. 

Hinata grabbed his hand and turned back. Hinata's face was covered with rosy blush. He feels happy, when Komaeda says that he wants more of him. But now he must to focus on hiding his jealousy deep inside him, that his boyfriend won't notice it. 

They stepped outside of the cottage and headed towards place from where the ship was going to set sail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was jealous Komaeda - there will be jealous Hinata next XDDD


	9. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My story probably has an angst vibe in this chapter. Only tiny bit XD I'm just warning you, in any case, becouse I didn't add angst to my tags, and I'm too lazy to add it..

Their journey was very fast. Or more likely, it was fast only for Hinata, because he slept through almost all of it. But.. He couldn't help it. When he sat next to Komaeda and rested his head on his shoulder, he started to feel way too comfortable. His eyelashes felt so heavy.. and he suddenly fell asleep. Being next to him calms his heart and causes the pleasant feeling of being protected in his arms. He feels more than save in his embrace. 

On the other hand, for Komaeda the journey felt like the whole eternity. But in the good meaning. 

When he got on the ship he thought he'll sleep right away and recover some of his strength, but suddenly he felt sweet heaviness of Hinata's head on his shoulder. He couldn't focus on the sleep, when he was feeling Hinata on himself. 

So he decided to enjoy their closeness for the rest of their travel. He wrapped his arm around Hinata's back and caressed his hair softly. 

Of course he didn't close his eyes even for a sec. He didn't want to waste any precious time with him. 

And he didn't regret that even a bit. It was the best travel in his whole life! Hinata is so cute while sleeping. Not mentioning, that he was unconsciously cuddling to Komaeda and drooling a bit, while sleeping. That made him even more cute. Having Hinata as a boyfriend is the blessing of the lord's! 

That's why he felt disappointed, when the journey had ended and Hinata's head moved away from him. He felt, that something is missing on his shoulder. 

Komaeda looked at Hinata wistfully. "Don't go anywhere! We can stay on this ship together.. We don't have to go there!" he grabbed Hinata's hands.

White-haired man was afraid of the outside world. It was ruined. Ruined by the despair. He didn't want to see this. He didn't also want to see the sadness in his lover's eyes. This world is no more the world they had known. He would gladly avoid seeing how exactly it had changed. The memories of it was quite enough for him. He knew already, that it was awful and horrible.

And also.. What if Hinata decides to part his ways with him, after they'll step out of this ship? He trusts in Hinata, but.. He sure has a lot of more interesting ways to live. Sticking by Komaeda's side isn't the best thing, that can happen to him in his future, is it?

What if he gets also into the despair by seeing the hopelessness, that came after the war? It's horrible from Komaeda to think that such a great hope as Hinata will ever be stained by despair. 

Komaeda shook his head. 

He shouldn't even count it as a possibility. But he can't be sure, that Hinata will bear the bitter truth. He's just too nice, kind and empathetic. Komaeda will bear it somehow, but he worries how Hinata will take it. 

Komaeda's face darkened. Hinata noticed slight change in his expression so he caressed softly his cheek with his hand. "Shhh.. Everything is going to be just fine." he smiled warmly. He looked concerned. "I won't abandon you. You can trust me." he said while looking deep in his eyes.

Another demonstration of Hinata's 'mindreading abilities'. Why is he so good at reading how he feels? Was it because of his love towards albino? Or perhaps he's just using Izuru's abilities? Who knows maybe Izuru was a mind reader after all. He laughed slightly at this idea. 

His face brightened slowly. He placed his metallic hand above Hinata's and looked lovingly at him. "I'm ready. We can go. As long as I have you by my side, I'm not afraid of anything. Just please.. Don't ever leave me." he said while looking longingly at Hinata.

Brown-haired man laughed. "I never planned to do so. You know that I love, don't you?" he grabbed his metallic hand and guided him outside the ship. Others were also following them.

* * *

The outside world was even worse than they had imagined. The sky and the sea looked like scarlet. Its colour reminded Hinata of a fresh blood. You could hear in the air the loud sound of propellers from aircrafts. There was also a lot of warships behind them. 

It really did look like a war. 

The Future Foundation's people, including Naegi Makoto, asked before for their help. The previous Remnants of despair hadn't had other choice, than to bear the consequences of their actions, while they were hypnotized. They were responsible for a half of things that were happening now and before, so they must to fix somehow the present state of this world. 

They split into smaller teams and started to fight with the enemies of the Future Foundation. This was their way of showing their penance to the rest of the world. They used their various talents and abilities to fight against those, for which it was already too late. Against those who had completely lost in the darkest despair.

After that, Hinata with the rest of his friends, went to the broadcaster where they were going to meet with Mitarai, who obviously didn't expect them to show up. Mitarai wanted to hypnotise everyone with Hope's video and now he was only waiting for the end of the countdown. 

The young looking man was firstly opposing and didn't want to stop the countdown, but after short talk with all of them, he changed his mind and became a part of their class. He looked as if all of his stress find an outlet in one moment. 

Their help was no longer needed in this place so they went back to the ship. In their way they ran across Naegi Makoto. Makoto's appearance indicated, that he went through a lot of trouble. He was covered by many bruises and small wounds. He had a small smile on his face. He looked like if he needed a long rest. 

Only Komaeda stopped to greet Naegi properly. Others just went straight to the transport. Hinata only waved friendly at him and stood off the beaten track. He didn't really want to intrude Komaeda's and Naegi's talk. He felt, that they have something important to talk about. 

And he indeed wasn't wrong. 

But still.. He felt weird to leave those two completely alone. If he just could, he would grab Komaeda's hand and take him away from the short brunet. But.. He's not stupid. He knows, that he should trust in his boyfriend more. He shouldn't feel jealous. Especially, when there is no reason to feel so. It's just his brain, that keeps bringing him the worst and the most idiotic ideas, that will never have any reflection in the real world. 

He wasn't sure about what were they talking, but he was quite upset, that Komaeda had that excited expression on his face. He couldn't blame him. He knew that Komaeda is the kind of guy who gets excited, by those hope's issues. And.. Makoto was the Ultimate Hope. He couldn't blame him for feeling excited.

But.. He still wanted to be the only one who would see it. He wanted Komaeda to focus only at him. It was very selfish from Hinata, but.. He feels that he must to keep him close to himself. He won't allow anyone to take his Komaeda away! 

Hinata tried hard not to look at them, but he couldn't stop to feel curious. Suddenly Naegi got a little bit too close to Komaeda.

It made his blood to boil in his veins. 

He was whispering something to Komaeda's ear. Why would he do that? Did he had something to tell to the albino man, that no one else could hear..? Suddenly Komaeda's face darkened. He looked as if he was really pissed off. After that, Makoto just waved in goodbye gesture and drew himself away. 

What was that? Do they have some secrets, that Hinata is not allowed to know?

Komaeda draw himself closer to Hinata and smiled warmly. Hinata just looked away trying to avoid his gaze and then followed others, leaving Komaeda behind and not waiting for him at all. 

He just couldn't look in his eyes, after he felt so sickly jealous about him. He felt ashamed, that he felt like this, but still he was quite upset at him. He realised, that Komaeda almost caught up with him, so he speeded up. He didn't care what Komaeda will think. He just needed some time to rethink some things. He must to get rid of this jealousy somehow. 

"Hinata-kun.. Wait! Hin..ata..un.. W-wait, please.." he huffed heavily. The albino man hadn't had a lot of stamina. Hinata stopped, but he didn't turn towards him. He just stood. "Wha..t's w-wrong.. Had I done something wrong? I'm.. s-sorry, if I had.." he was still panting. 

Hinata blushed slightly and looked at Komaeda. He wasn't good at being angry. But still.. He needed some time alone. "Maybe you should ask yourself." he hoped it didn't sound too harshly. He didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

"I-I don't know what I did wrong, Hinata-kun." he said with desperate voice. Hinata was still averting his eyes. "Are you perhaps jealous of a trash like me..?" he asked with disbelief. "No you can't-" he leaned towards Hinata. He blushed while still having an irritated expression. "You are." his cheeks redden while he was looking at Hinata from different angles as if he was mesmerized by this unusual phenomenon of Hinata being jealous. Who would believe him, that someone as hopeful as Hinata felt jealous of a worthless human being like Nagito? "Don't worry! Naegi-san only asked me if I want to become a member of Future Foundation.." he smiled calmly.

He looked at Komaeda with widened eyes. It was even worse. 

What if Komaeda will become a member of this organisation? What if he and Komaeda will slowly distance from each other, after this? Day by day their relationship will become less and less passionate, because Komaeda always will have a lot of work.. He will come back to house at night hours, while Hinata will be left alone at their home for almost all day. The worst in this scenario is that, that he doesn't even know if they ever will live together. If not, then they will hardly ever see each other faces. Tears gathered in his eyes. He doesn't want that to happen! "And what was your answer..?" Hinata was hoping, that Komaeda declined. 

"I hadn't given him my answer yet.. I have to decide, before we will arrive to the Future Foundation base." he said while brushing his hair awkwardly. 

"O-oh.. But you won't join them.." Komaeda looked down and clanched his fists. " R-right?" his voice sounded unsure. "I'm actually planning to join them." his expression darken while he said those words.

"Why would you..? It's weird. You aren't that kind of guy who would accept every stupid offer, or are you? I don't want you to become their member! I won't ever let that happen!" he didn't plan to say those words. He just blurted them accidently in anger.

New horrifying ideas came to his mind suddenly. What if Komaeda will fall in love with Makoto, and will forget about someone as talentless as Hinata Hajime? After all he was plain and boring. If he hadn't had Izuru's abilities, he would be a normal and average human. Komaeda sooner or later will start to adore Makoto more than Hinata. And one day.. he will sent a short message to him. _"It's over. Let's break up."_ tears had fallen from his eyes. Even if it was only his imagination, it still hurt.

Komaeda reached towards his eyes to wipe his tears away, but Hinata shoved his hand away. "Don't even dare to touch me! Leave me alone!" he screamed with sadness and little bit of anger. Komaeda looked depressed all of sudden. Even if he wasn't crying like Hinata, he looked more hurt than him. His eyes were totally blank as if someone told him, that member of his family had died. 

Komaeda stepped away from Hinata and went after others, without saying even one word to him. 

Hinata felt a pain in his chest. He really hates hurting Nagito. But what else could he do? He was acting so happily around this short brunette. What's even worse, he wants to become the Future Foundation member, because **Makoto** wants him to become one. He feels rage! He wants to grab this little kid and get rid of him once and for- 'Stop Hajime! Don't even dare to think about it. You shouldn't have such stupid thoughts. Pull yourself together!' he slapped his cheeks. Some red hand marks were left on his cheeks. 

He must stop before he'll say more cruel words. He probably seems like a jerk, who wants to keep his boyfriend only to himself, not letting him to befriend with others. But it's not like he doesn't want Nagito to have any friends. It's just.. he's scared, that one of those 'friends' will steal his lover. He can't be the only one who thinks, that Komaeda is a walking ideal, can he? 

The rest of their way towards the ship felt awkward. Hinata knew, that it was all thanks to him and it made him ashamed. 

Everyone was already on the boat. Komaeda and Hinata were the last ones. The ship was sailing towards the Future Foundation base. All of the members of the 77th Hope's Peak Academy class are going to part their ways after they will reach it. It's kind of sad, but they must to fix their past mistakes. For example, Sonia must to rebuilt her kingdom. She had commanded, while she was a remnant of despair, the destruction of her home country. She must to bring the hope back to this place and beg for forgiveness to Novoselic citizens. And not only Sonia. Everyone has done stupid things. Now they must to take the responsibility. 

* * *

The atmosphere in the ship was tense. "Where are Hinata and Komaeda?" Ibuki started looking around the room. "I couldn't find them anywhere. What a shame.. I wanted to sing a very lovely song for all of you! Ibuki wants to say a proper 'goodbye' to my beloved classmates!"

"Those two annoying lovebirds..? They're having a lovers' quarrel, or something as stupid like this probably." said Saionji with irritated expression. Mahiru gave her a warning, by hitting her head softly. "You've no sensibility, have you?" tall girl in kimono started crying loudly. "Don't be so mean to me.." she said through tears. "I'll be a good girl.. Please don't hate me, Mahiru!!!" she hugged her. Mahiru sighed. "Fine. But say another bad word about them, and I swear I'll never talk to you again!" she wasn't very serious. She just wanted to tease her friend. 

Saionji nodded while sobbing. Mahiru smiled and ruffled her hair. 

"Oh! That's bad! Ibuki will start to cry.." she actually really start crying a bit. It was very comical kind of cry. "I'm worried too.. They hadn't come up from their rooms, since we departed.." said Sonia with concerned expression. "We had departed like.. Almost all day ago." she frowned. "What if it's something.. serious?" she put her hands on her mouth in worry gesture.

"You all should stop worrying so much about their relationship. It's rude to poke one's nose in other people's affairs." said the imposer, who looked exactly like Togami, but with overweight. 

Silence followed his words. No one dared to speak even a one word about the previous topic, and everyone started to talk about everything, but it. 

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

For how many days is he laying in this bed? One? Two? Three maybe? He has no idea. The only thing he's feeling now is the overwhelming hunger. He hadn't ate a thing, since he stepped on this coursed boat. He didn't even left his room for a sec. 

It's not like he's punishing himself for being such a dick towards his lover.. 

Ok. Maybe he's. Just a little bit. 

But more likely he just fears, that he'll bump into Komaeda, if he takes a step outside his safe zone. He can't show his miserable face with dark circles, under his eyes, formed by long crying sessions. And also.. what's more important. He acted like a brainless and selfish kid. He should beg for forgiveness.. 

He would do that, but.. He has no courage. What if he tells to Komaeda, how he feels, and then he still will want join them? And then.. this Makoto scenario will take place? No.. the rejection will hurt him more than any physical pain. He can't let that happen! But.. no matter what he will do, he's done anyway. His opinion doesn't matter to him anymore. He'll join them, won't he?

He heard a soft knock on his door. 'Who is it? Do they want to check if I'm alive? It would be inconvenient for them, to find my dead body after all.' he laughed sadly. 

When exactly had he become such a pessimist? He must to do something about it. 'Think positively. Think positively Hajime.' he took a deep breath and laughed nervously once again. 'It's fine. If someone wants to see me, and ask how I feel, then it's fine. As long as it's not Komaeda, everything is gonna be just fine.' he stood up from bed lazily and placed his hand on the knob. He opened the door slowly, and peeked at the guest. He saw only some white fluffy hair through the gap, but it was enough for him. 'It's **him**! I must to close-'

Komaeda pushed his metallic palm into the gap, before Hinata could even end his thought about closing the door. "Hinata-kun. Open the door." it sounded more like an order, than just a simple request.

He was wrestling with him for a short while, but he had too weak body right now. He coursed himself. He should eat something before. Hinata gave up and let Komaeda to open his door. He looked in Komaeda's eyes. He regretted it as soon as he saw a terrifying coldness in them and no smile on his lips. His face was dark and scary as hell!

Hinata took a few steps back unconsciously. Komaeda draw himself closer to him with unnatural smile. A small drop of sweat fell down from his cheek, while his back hit the wall. Hinata was in situation without an exit. He couldn't do anything other, than just face him.

"I've had enough." he pressed his hand against the wall. His arm was blocking Hinata's last escape route. "I can't stand being apart from you. You've said, that you want me to leave you alone.. For how long exactly? Day? Month? Year? I can wait, that much though." he said while leaning closer to Hinata. Brunet avoided his gaze. "..or maybe you meant forever? You don't want to see me anymore? I know, that I'm a trash, but I thought you love me." his voice was dry and harsh. 

"I-It's not like that, Komae-" Komaeda grabbed his chin. "Then how is it?! Tell me. I can't understand you anymore. Why are you so scared of me being a member of Future Foundation..? Why are you upset? Why don't you want to look at me? Are you hating me now?" Hinata still was averting his eyes from him. "Look at me." he ordered, while reducing the distance between him and the frightened brunet.

Hinata was opposing for a while, but he felt it was useless. He looked deeply in his eyes. They were fogged, but a little bit sad also. Apart from feeling very scared, he started to feel weirdly nice in his grip. He loves staring into his greyish eyes. They were crazy, but there was also something charming about them. Hinata felt as if a spell was casted on him. 

Suddenly his vision blurred. His legs felt shaky. The last thing he remembers is Komaeda's concerned voice. "Hina.. kun.. what's.. pening?" he couldn't make any sense of the words he just heard. After that, he lost his consciousness completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating my story for so long! (If anyone was actually waiting for the next chapter, then I'm even more sorry) I had a lot of trouble with writing it. The writer's block can be terrifying sometimes ;-; And also.. I hope everything adds up in this chapter well. I was writing half of it in the middle of a night, so.. It can seem very weird. 
> 
> And I wanted to thank to my friend. If she hadn't forced me to continue this story, then I propably would never write this chapter xD And for her, I'm adding the exact time of when I'm planning to post the next chapter. So.. I chose 16th of March. I hope I'll manage to write next chapter till that day XDD Thanks for reading my story so far~ 
> 
> I hope you liked it :D


	10. "Trust in me"

Hinata opened slowly his eyes. His vision still was quite blurred. As he regained his vision he saw Komaeda that was sitting on the floor and resting his back on the bed in which Hinata was laying. His fluffy white hair was tickling Hajime's hand slightly.

**Nagito's POV**

I realised that Hinata woke up as he turned his head towards me. "Hinata-kun!" I said cheerfully. "Are you al-" I was saying those words while reaching my hand with intention to pat Hinata's head, but I stopped in the midway. I forgot that I shouldn't touch Hinata now. He probably hates me. I'm not surprised though. I betrayed him. But I have to join the Future Foundation. I know he doesn't really trust this organisation. After all they wanted to kill all the remnants of despair and if there wasn't Neagi, we all would be definitely dead by now.

But there is a reason, why I "want" to join them. 

When I met Naegi he threatened me. Or.. more likely.. He was told to threaten me. Probably it was all Togami's idea. I can't believe that as hopeful person as Naegi would choose such silly method. 

This short guy said that if I don't join the Future Foundation then Togami will public my and Hinata's compromising photo. I didn't care if the world would know that we're dating.. but.. what about him? He probably doesn't want anyone to know that he's dating such worthless trash. And what about his career? I don't want to be a bother nor obstacle for Hinata. I don't want to drag him down with me.

And you probably wonder, why Naegi wanted to make me - the most talentless person - a member of his organisation..? 

It's quite simple. 

He and Togami wanted Hinata.. ups, wrong person. Wanted **Izuru** to join them. But they knew that in normal circumstances he'll never accept their polite request. He said in the simulation that he'll never use any of Izuru's abilities. But.. the Future Foundation really needed his talents. Really. The world needed to be rebuilt after The Biggest, Most Awful, Most Tragic Event in Human History. They needed Izuru to help them with it. 

Their logic was pretty simple and quite clever. They threatened me to join the Future Foundation, because they wanted to arouse jealousy in Hinata. They wanted to make him begging on his knees to accept him in. I felt angry, when Naegi told me about their plans. They want to take advantage of my Hinata! He's mine! I don't want any stupid organisation to use my property. He's only mine.. I would rather lock him in my basement than let anyone to take him from me. He's only **my** hope. I won't share him with anyone. I don't want anyone to see how bright his hope shines. It's only mine privilege. I can't let anyone to know! 

But.. If I oppose, then everyone will know that we're in a relationship. Hinata will start to hate me. Hate me for letting the world to know that he has such a bad taste for choosing someone as useless and worthless as me for his boyfriend. I don't want that! Everyone can hate me.. but not him! So.. I'll join them. I'll do what they want me to do. I feel so bad to deceive Hinata. But.. I would rather deceive him, then be hated by him. 

"Komaeda.. You look pale. I'm worried. Are you okay?" he looked at me with concerned expression. I chuckled. "I'm fine." I smiled warmly. Ahh it feels so nice, when he worries about my wellbeing. "You're the one whose state should be questioned." I looked at him while frowning.

"I'm sorry.. I.. Felt really depressed after our argue. I said many selfish things to you." he looked very sad. I wanted to hug him tightly and make him forget about our previous argue, but.. It's not like we resolved it. I can't hug him as if nothing happened. I have no right to be close with him, after I let him down. And.. I'm the one who is selfish. I'm the one who wants to imprison him from the outside world. "And.. I haven't eaten a thing since we got on this ship.. I guess I just fainted, because I weakened my body. " he laughed slightly as if he was ashamed.

"Hinata-kun! That's bad! You must to eat something. I can't let you starve." I looked seriously in his eyes. I remembered that I took a bagel with me, so I pulled it out of my bag. "It's not much, but it's better than not eating at all." I put it in Hinata's hands. "I-I can't eat it! It's yours. You love bagels.." He started drooling a little and I heard as his stomach growled loudly. "I love you more than a bagel, Hinata-kun." I burst with a laughter. "Or maybe you want me to feed you?" I asked while leaning closer to him. He blushed in response and shook his head.

"N-no, thanks." his cheeks were cutely flushed by blushes. He started chewing the bagel in silence. 'He's adorable even while eating! Aww I'm so glad I took this bagel accidently. My luck is amazing!' 

Soon after Hinata had eaten his food, colours returned to his face. "K-komaeda.." he looked away from me. "If.. if you really want to join them, then I won't stop you." he looked relieved, after he had said those words. "I'll love you even if I won't be able to see you again." it was really hard for Hinata to say it, I could see in his eyes that he doesn't want it to happen. 

I started to feel scared and unsure. My face darkened. 'He won't be able to see me again..? So.. I won't see Hinata either then? No. Nononononono! No! I can't life without not seeing him. I just can't!' my eyes became teary and Hinata's as well. We looked at each other longingly. He felt the same as I. I could sense it. I could feel it. 

Suddenly Hinata threw himself on me. "Nagito! I love you! I don't want to lose you." he wrapped his arms tightly around my back. I desperately hugged him back as if I was afraid that he'll disappear all of nowhere.

I felt so relieved. I haven't touched him for more than one day.. It was too long for me already. And.. hearing him saying my name was enough to make me forget about any of my previous problems. They seemed floating away in oblivion. "I'll join Future Foundation too. I'll convince them somehow. I can't think of a future when you and me won't be together all the time. I want to work by your side and support you 24 hours per day." he laughed awkwardly. He probably thought that it sounded quite lame. But I hadn't thought this way, I really love this cute and caring side of Hinata.

I felt happy that Hinata wanted to resign from his own restrictions to be closer with me. But.. at the same time I felt growing rage in my heart. Everything was happening just like Togami planned. Those bastards! I'll have a revenge on them sooner or later. They'll regret for involving my precious Hinata into their mess!

I brushed my fingers through Hinata's hair. They were so soft and nice.. I started to play with his ahoge, but I was soon found out and my fun was spoiled by Hinata's salty expression. "D-don't touch it! It feels weird." he said while blushing. 'Aww sho cute!' I couldn't stop smiling.

Suddenly I felt my phone's vibration in my pocket. I pulled away from the hug and looked at the phone's display.

**Naegi: You better come to our base now. We won't wait forever.**

I frowned once again. Hinata hugged my back from behind. "Who's texting you?" he asked shyly. "Naegi-san." I responded. I could feel as Hinata flinched. He probably wasn't glad that I'm having his number. "It's unfair. He has your number before me." he was sulking. "I want your number too!" he hugged me harder.

"Fine~" I ruffled his hair softly and passed him a scrap of paper with my nuber written on it. He took it from me and hid it in the pocket on his shirt. "I just thought that we won't need to have each other numbers."

"Why..?" Hinata's grip weakened as if he suddenly felt unsure. "Naegi can have your number, but I don't need it? What it means? I don't catch your intentions at all. I don't like it. Is he more important to you than me? Do you think he is a greater hope than me, do you-" I pressed my lips onto his. "Mmnhmn! W-what are you doing all of sudden?!" he pulled away from kiss in rush. 'Oh. He's even more salty now. Isn't it quite exciting?' I snickered.

"I'm sorry." I brushed my fingers through my hair. "I just.. wanted to show you my feelings." I started avoiding his piercing gaze. "I'm not very good with words, you know..." my laugh was quite awkward. "I.. had a hunch." I looked at Hinata with more confidence. "Say Hinata-kun, lately you seemed very sad. I don't like it. You seem so distant." I took a deep breath. "I-Is it.. is it because you feel jealous of me and Naegi?" I asked while hesitating.

"...!" Hinata looked at me seriously. "So I was right?" I sighed in relief. "Hinata-kun. I think you're having a wrong idea about me and him. I don't love him. I don't even like him. And.. stop saying that he's more important to me than you! I'm the one to decide who I treasure the most." I grabbed Hinata's hand and kissed its top. He blushed strongly in response and covered his mouth as if he was surprised by my words. "You're my **only** hope. I don't need any other lame hopes, when I have someone as great as you by my side." I looked up at him while pulling my lips away from his hand. 

"Then.. What were you talking about with Naegi back then?" I looked away. "You won't tell me, will you?" he sighed while taking his hand away from my grip.

I looked down and bit on my lip. "I want to tell you. But.." Hinata interrupted me. "You can't tell me, can you?" he looked quite offended. "Hinata-kun! Please trust me! I can't tell you.. But I will eventually! Please, don't hate me!" I was desperate. I grabbed his arms firmly. "It hurts, Komaeda!" he said with teary eyes.

"I'm sorry!" I soften my grip. "I didn't mean to harm you.. I'm so-" he put a finger on my lips. "I wasn't mentioning the physical pain. My heart hurts. I don't like when you have secrets before me." he placed his hand on his chest as if he really was in a deep pain. "But.. I won't ever hate you." he sighed. "I trust you. I believe that you have your own reasons. I want to put my trust in you, Komaeda." he smiled, but his smile was quite sad. It was painful for me to see him with that kind of expression.

My phone buzzed once again.

 **Naegi: Komaeda. Come. Here. Now. Hurry up!**

**Naegi: Togami will kill me if you don't show up soon.**

I typed a message in rush. My fingers were shaking in fear. 'I don't want to know what will happen if I don't get my ass there.' shivers went across my body. 

**Komaeda: I'm sorry. I'll be there in a moment.**

I looked once again at Hinata. "You're going there, aren't you?" Hinata restrained his breath.

"..." I couldn't say a word. "I'll take it as a 'yes' answer then." Hinata said disappointed. I stood up from the bed and headed towards door. I opened them and then.. I felt his firm grip on my hand. "I'm going with you." he said bravely. 

I knew he'll say something like that though. Togami is really awful, but as well very clever. I'm not surprised that everything goes with his schedule so far.

We were walking towards the base in silence while holding our hands as if we forgot that we're still doing it. But truth was just the opposite. We both were holding hands, because we were scared of the things that are waiting for us in the Future Foundation.

We finally reached our destination. The building was quite impressive. We stood before an intercom. I clicked the bell button. "Whose there." We saw in the intercom a face of some random person, probably a guard. "Komaeda Nagito. I was ordered by Togami Byakuya to come here." I said with an emotionless expression.

"Byakuya..!" the man screamed in fear. Probably everyone was afraid of this rich man. We heard short 'bip!' and the lock opened. We rode to the highest floor by elevator. I could feel as my hand was sweating in stress. I could feel as my heartbeat was racing like crazy. I could hear my unstable breaths. I wanted to be outside this hell as soon as possible. I wanted to get over with this situation.

The elevator opened. We went across the hallway and stood before Togami's office. I knock nervously on the door. I looked at Hinata. He was as nervous as I. 

I felt sorry for him. He hadn't had a clue what's even going on. We heard a loud order: "Come in!". I opened the door. I saw firstly Neagi Makoto who was standing next to Togami's desk and then Togami who was probably sitting on a swivel chair. I said "probably", because he wasn't facing us. We could see only some of his light hair that was barely visible from behind the chair.

I looked at Naegi with wild and furious eyes. He just smiled sheepishly and bowed in an apology. I knew it. He wasn't a bad guy after all. But why the hell he agrees with everything that this snob says and do everything he wants? Is he lacking brain cells..? My expression slowly softened.

The man on the swivel chair rotated towards us with joined fingers. "You've finally show up Mr. Worthless Trash." he said while frowning. I could feel as Hinata's grip became stronger. He wasn't happy that this guy insults me, though for me it couldn't matter less. "So.. You managed to complete your mission after all. You aren't as useless as I thought you are." he smirked. 

"What is he talking about, Komaeda..?" Hinata looked at me with eyes full of fear. "What 'mission'?"

I looked at the floor. I couldn't think of any good answer, so I remained silent. 

"So.. why are you here, Reserve Course student-kun?" he smiled at his joke and fixed his glasses. Hinata released his hand from mine and bowed lowly before them. "Please, let me join to the Future Foundation! I know you've wanted only Komaeda.. but I'm sure you'll make a great use of me as well." he said while still remaining in a low bow. I could see Togami's evil smile. I wanted to punch him right in his fucking annoying face and make his glasses will thrust deeply into his eyeholes. "Sure. We'll make a **great use** of you, plebs." Hinata looked up, sighed in relief and smiled softly at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if someone was waiting for the next chapter on 16th of March! I had a lot of stupid tests at school D: Why are you doing it to me school..? ;-; But. Enough of my excuses. So as you had seen I'm experimenting with 1st person's POV, I hope it was a good idea.. If not, then I can easily switch to my previous style of writing. And.. aww thanks for giving me so many kudos! >///< I'm glad that anyone reads my story. 
> 
> Comments are also welcome! <3 I-if you want.. you can.. leave a comment..? I'm not forcing you. Do as you wish. But I just wanted to say that they're making me extremly happy! (*^.^*) Thanks for reading my story! I'll write the next chapter around the next week. I'm going to have a lot of study at school, so I can't really say the exact date of when I'm planning to write it. 
> 
> I hope you all will have an amazing day! :3


	11. The Future Foundation

**Hinata's POV**

I looked at Komaeda and smiled. I was quite surprised that he didn't seem to be happy. His face was dark and his eyes full of hatred. He clenched his fists and looked at Togami with growing rage. I've never seen him so angry. I could feel as the atmosphere was changing as his mood was getting worse. "We joined this stupid organisation. I did all exactly as you wanted me to. Are you happy now?!" Komaeda got closer to Togami's desk and hit it with his fist. You could hear as the desk crushed under the pressure leaving a small crack in the furniture. 

Togami fixed his glasses unmoved. "Yes." His voice was deep and unshakable even against Komaeda's furious expression. "Yes, I am." he smiled with confidence as he stood up from the chair and moved gracefully towards me ignoring the albino. "From now on we will be counting on you, Hinata-san." he stood up next to me. "Sorry, we will count on **Izuru-san**." he smiled slyly.

"Izuru..?" I repeated. "Yes, indeed." Togami looked annoyed as if he was explaining something to a not very clever 3-year-old. "You thought we care about _you_ , a talentless Reserve Course student..?" he laughed while looking down on me. "Do you think I have so much free time to waste it on _you_ from everyone else?" he start laughing harder just to stop suddenly few seconds later, which was truly annoying. I didn't even have any time to give him a proper answer. But he didn't care about it anyways. "Of course not! The Future Foundation needs only Izuru. Not you, are you an idiot?" it seemed like he said all that he wanted to say, but I grabbed him by his sleeve. 

"Then.. Why did you involve Komaeda in everything then?" I said while frowning. "You need only Izuru, right?" Things start being too hard for me to understand. 

Komaeda looked at Togami with pleading eyes. "At least don't say him anything, please..!" I could see pure desperation hiding behind his words. "You mean.. don't say him that you was threatened by us and that you lied to him about you wanting to join our organisation? Don't say that you're just a terrible lair and are scared to tell him the truth..? That you're trash who's afraid of losing him?" he smirked in the most evil way. Makoto facepalmed and shook his head in disbelieve. "Not again.. please." he murmured and sighed while turning back to us, heading towards a window and looking up to the clouds. 

Komaeda's pupils shrank in fear and anger as he heard Togami's words. Komaeda grabbed the man forcefully by his collar and hissed at him. "Say one more word, and I swear.." he looked deeply in his eyes with disgust and rage. I saw as Togami's facial expression changed. He started sweating slightly as well. Though it was only a slight change, he sure was scared and it didn't surprise me. If Komaeda looked at me with this cold and heartless gaze I'm sure I would be scared as fuck. 

Just thinking about it was giving me chills. I love him, but I'm still sometimes scared of the coldness of his eyes when he gets angry. 

"I'll make you suffer for the rest of your miserable life." he smiled widely. "I promise.." his smile was insane at this moment "you will beg me on your knees to kill you." things started looking really dangerous. I felt a sudden wave of anxiety. Especially I was worried about Komaeda. I moved unconsciously towards him and without further thinking I hugged him from behind. He was so surprised by my sudden action that his grip on Togami's shirt soften and soon he let him go.

"W-what are you doing, Hinata-kun!?" I couldn't see his face, but I was sure he was a blushing mess right now. I buried my face in his back. "I-it's alright.." I said with as calm voice as it was only possible for me at this moment. "I know they used awful methods to make us join this place.." I hugged him tighter. "And that Togami acts like the worst jerk ever.." I sighed and looked sharply in Togami's direction. He just smiled as if he was proud of being a total jerk. "But don't say such scary things ever again. Please.." I started crying. "No more killing and other scary shit, please.. Komaeda." it looked like he calmed down a bit and that made me relived. He probably felt my tears on his back because he turned towards me and patted my head gently. "Don't cry.. I'm sorry." he said with a sheepish smile and wiped my tears away.

Suddenly Makoto turned towards Togami and slapped his face. "Enough, Togami." he said while looking at him with annoyance. "How dare you slap me - the great Togami Byakuya, hmm?" he said while placing a hand on his cheek. "You truly are an awful person.." he sighed. "I know we need them here in the Future Foundation, but you're going too far..!" he looked at Togami with a sly smile. "If you won't quit your jokes I will break up with you!" he was sulking, but just for a show. 

Makoto didn't look to me like a guy who would hurt even a fly after all. So his threat didn't seem very real to me.

Togami fixed his glasses nervously. "Makoto, you know that I need to relieve my stress somehow.." he crossed his arms. Makoto kept glaring at him and then Togami gave up. "Fine. I will do as you wish." he said while smiling slightly. "I had enough fun, I guess." Makoto smiled cheerfully and patted his head softly while ruffling his blonde hair. "Good boy~" he said while smiling even more. Togami blushed a bit, which was really weird. I thought before that this man never blushes and is always stiff. Well.. but I still thought that he was a jerk. 

He turned to us. "From now on you two are official members of the Future Foundation. A lot of work awaits you. If you will slack I promise you.. I will motivate you properly." he smirked and wanted to say something else but the short man gave him a painful glare, which made Togami to finally shut up. "We will tell you all the important details about your work tomorrow at 7 AM, for now you're dismissed." he sat back on his chair, pulled out a key from a drawer and throw it to Komaeda. "You two will be sharing an apartment. I'm sorry, we don't have two separate ones available at this moment." I could see as a dangerous smile was forming on Komaeda's face.

I blushed. "Wait- What?! I.. I'm not-" Komaeda put a hand on my mouth preventing me from speaking. "We're both fine with it~" he turned his head towards me and smiled innocently while tilting his head. "Right, Hinata-kun?" I obviously couldn't say anything in response apart from "Mhmmnm..!!" I gave up. It felt really embarrassing that we will be sharing an apartment, but deep inside I was happy. Being able to see him every day was my dream after all, so as soon as Komaeda's hand left my face I smiled to him with slight pink on my cheeks. He blushed as well and giggled. 

I and Komaeda looked at each other and laughed as we exited Togami's office. We both were extremely tired. Just being around this four-eyed bastard is exhausting enough. I was wondering how Makoto was bearing it.. If I understood correctly they were dating. I couldn't imagine it, though.. as long as Makoto wasn't going after my Komaeda then I didn't care.

We took an elevator and rode a few floors down. We walked across a hallway while looking for the apartment. I was blushing so hard right now. And he probably could see this, because he kept smirking occasionally at me, which was making me blush even more.

I decided to say something to Komaeda with intention to finally stop thinking about things that were making me blush. "I didn't expected Makoto to be so salty. But don't you think that Togami totally deserved it?" Komaeda start pondering. He placed a finger on his chin. "Yeah, I would gladly slap his face as well." he laughed in his carefree way. I was glad he wasn't having this scary look on his face, because all I wanted was to see his genuine smile. I wanted to see him happy, because it was making me happy as well. 

We finally found the apartment that was having the same number as the key that Komaeda was holding in his hand. He opened the door and we went in. This place was quite small, but very cosy. I yawned. I really needed some sleep. I looked at Komaeda, he looked tired as well. I headed towards the bedroom. Well.. there was only one bed. But I was so exhausted that I didn't mind it. I just collapsed on it. Ahh, it was so fluffly and soft.. It reminded me of Komaeda's hair. My eyelashes felt so heavy. I almost fell asleep but suddenly I felt as Komaeda was tucking me in by covering me with a blanket. He laid next to me as well and I felt as his arms wrapped around me slightly. 

I could feel as my face heated up a bit. It was so long since I could enjoy being so close to him. I cuddled my head into his chest and could feel as all of the sorrows of the present day flew away from my head. All I could now think about was him. 

He caressed my hair softly. "I love you, Hinata-kun." he said with his soft yet deep voice. It were only three words yet I felt as my heart skipped while I heard those. "Goodnight~" he kissed my forehead and cheek to end up at giving me a tender kiss on my lips. Then he fell asleep. "I-I.. love you too." I said and fell asleep in his embrace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating for over a month..!! ;; I was having big lacks of motivation, but well.. I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways. If it was weird then I'm sorry XDD I will try to write the next chapter sooner this time. ^^' And I'm sorry for not adding much fluff here.. I promise more fluff in the next chapter..!! :3


	12. First day at Future Foundation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh. Almost a year has passed since the last update. Kill me xD I plan to finish this story maybe in the next chapter and then keep writing my "Irrational love", "Stalker" stories and a fic which isn't posted yet hehe :3 I hope anyone still had hopes for a new chaper of this story.. ;;; And I know- this story is shit, gramatical errors are terrible in every single chapter.. I know. but... I still hope there exists anyone who likes this story neverless... <3

"Hina..kun. Hinata-kun. Wake up." Komaeda spoke directly into my ear. I groaned. After what felt to me like just a minute I heard his voice once again. "We will be late for our first day at Future Foundation, if you keep being so stubborn.." he sighed with disapproval. I groaned once again. I wanted to sleep more. The sun haven't risen yet, so why needed I to wake up and be productive?

I surely wasn't a morning person.

"If you won't wake you now, I'll punish you." he breathed against my neck. "Punish me..?" I repeated sleepily and frowned. "Fuck off... I want to stay in bed." I pouted, while wriggling a bit to feel more comfortable under the sheets.  

"I've warned you. Don't blame me.." his tone of voice seemed weirdly excited. I heard the bed creaking and soon felt pressure on my body. He was topping me. His cold hand wandered under my shirt, making me squirm and jolt (the coldness of his hands helped me to wake up completely), while his lips, or more like his tongue, met with my lips. He licked them firstly and then bit hard into them. "Ouch!" I opened my eyes widely totally ignoring the feeling of something slowly, tightly enveloping neck.  "S-s.. stop. I'm waking up, kay? No need to.. 'punish me'." I said hesitantly. I didn't know what he meant by 'punishment'.

"Too late~" he smirked.  "Better dress up now; you have.." he looked calmly at the watch on his left hand. "Exactly five minutes." he smiled innocently, while I sprung up.

"F-five... huh.. HOLY SHIT!!!" I imagined how bad it could be if I arrived late to work. Togami.. he'd slice me into pieces.

I pushed the albino away and jumped off of the bed. I grabbed my white shirt, black pants and a tie- no I didn't take it actually. It wasn't there with the rest of my clothes after all. I didn't have time to go to the bathroom in order to change into the clothes, but I didn't mind doing it before Komaeda that much. It'd a bit embarrassing, since I knew that he was looking at me closely and watching my every move (probably enjoying the situation as much as he'd enjoy me stripping for him), but I was too focused on getting ready to worry about it.

Komaeda stood before the door. "Are you ready?" he smiled cheerfully which pissed me off, since I knew that he was secretly enjoying this situation. "Yeah, yeah- dammit! I can't button up my shirt properly, I must look like a mess ehh.." I fixed my hair a bit.

"No, you look cute." he chuckled and ruffled my hair. "Just like a kitty, hehe~" he grabbed me by my hand and so we both rushed ahead looking for our department. _A kitty? Why a kitty?_ I found something off about his words, but didn't give it much thought.

I was huffing heavily, when we reached the door, and barely could catch my breath. While we still had been running, I heard from time to time a jingle of a bell and wondered what it could be.

"Next time I'll wak..e up.. as a good boy haha.." I said between my gasps. "I hate running.." I wiped some sweat off my forehead and opened the door. I saw a few familiar faces; Kyouko Kirigiri, Makoto and.. a girl who looked kind of rude, probably Touko Fukawa—I only overheard something about her, but never really talked with her or anything—Makoto's younger sister (she just looked similar to him) and.. one tall guy with weird hair. I found it weird that they chuckled when we exchanged a few words with each other.

I didn't see Togami among the people though. "Ufff..." I smiled in relief. Makoto greeted us with a soft smile. "You look relieved, Hinata-san. Why is it?" he said probably with intention to have a small talk with me, before getting into the business.

"Haha.. just ya know.. I can't see that assho-" I bit my tongue. "I mean.. Togami anywhere. Haha. Day without him is a good day, isn't it?" I said while smiling back at Komaeda, who had smiled to me a moment before. I really was glad to be there with him. I needed to say that if not him, I'd surely hate this place.  

"What are we supposed to do here..? I hope you won't expect from Hinata-kun to do some reckless things." Komaeda stated sharply, while tilting his head, and Makoto started quickly explaining us everything. He was startled by Komaeda, so he did it as fast as possible and then left us, after showing us our work desks.

Apparently our job didn't differ much from a simple paperwork one, but there was a slight difference in my case. They apparently needed me to work also in field; not too often though. 'Just a delegation from time to time, here and there' I learnt from Makoto. Komaeda didn't seem to like the idea of me going somewhere afar without him and was insisting to join me on delegations, but Makoto said that he'd only slow me down. His words made me sad. I'd feel way better with Nagito by my side..

We both sat before our desks and started dealing with tones of boring papers.. signing, reading lots of small prints, writing the information down in the data base... it was a really tiring job.

I stretched my hands above my head. "I'll go to a bathroom..." I yawned. He moved his wheel chair back and threw his had back looking over my from his seat. His lips turned into a smug smile. He chuckled slyly. "Haha.. don't hate me, please." he grinned.

"Oh-kay..." I frowned deeply. "What've you done this time?" I inhaled sharply.

He shrugged. "Just punished a bad boy who didn't listen to me, when I tried to wake him up." he said care-freely.

I stood up from my chair and went to the bathroom. As soon as I stood before the mirror I realized what the so called 'punishment' was. I saw on my neck a choker with a bell. It looked kind of like a cat's collar. If I buttoned up my shirt properly, no one wouldn't notice it, but since I didn't... it was right there, in the limelight, for everyone to see. I blushed frustrated. "Th-that bustard.." I imagined his smirking face. "I didn't know he was into such stuff..." I laughed a bit, while trying to take the thing off. But I couldn't. The lock tangled in my hair somehow making it unable for me to take it off. In the end I needed to be satisfied with just hiding the choker behind my shirt's collar.

I came back to my work desk slapping the back of Komaeda's head in the midway. He looked sadly at me. "Why did you take it off..? It looked so cute on you.." he sobbed.

I tried to hide my embarrassment. "D-damn you!" I sniffed. "I couldn't take it off..." I said angrily.

He tilted his head and approached me from behind. He unbuttoned two first buttons of my shirt and his cold fingertips made contact with the skin on the back of my neck. "Aww.. I'm sorry. Let me help you." he said with remorse. He was trying to take off the thing for definitely too long, my cheeks started heating up both from embarrassment and the feeling of his hand touching my neck sensually. I wasn't embarrassed because of the action of him touching me itself, but because we were at WORK! Anyone could see us and I bet him touching my neck and leaning towards me didn't look normal; I could feel everyone's stare at us. "It's done~" he said while freeing me from the choker and kissed my neck softly. "I'm gonna get myself some coffee.. want some too?" he patted my hair.

I nodded. "Thank you, Komaeda." he lifted my head up and kissed me tenderly. I really hoped that no one had seen us kissing. I didn't want to be teased about it by my workmates.

Although dealing with paperwork was the most boring thing ever it seemed to be made for a person like me; or at least for a person I used to be. Now I couldn't tell if I was Hajime or Izuru anymore.. I guess I was what others expected me to be. Future Foundation wanted Izuru and I was him for them and Nagito.. he just wanted me to be a reserve course student. A boy who had no talent or whatsoever. I smiled warmly. He was the only one who appreciated that talentless part of me. He was the only one who accepted me as just Hajime, after Chiaki's death.  The only one who understood me.

I felt the need to do my best to understand him too (even though it usually was hard as hell), to reciprocate his love and feelings. My cheeks tinted with pink. I slapped them. "Focus on work, idiot!" I reproached myself. Soon my fingertips were pressing endlessly against the keyboard, after working 7 hours I got quite used to the new job. Unluckily for me Togami stopped by the place, an hour ago, bringing me a huge pile of documents and asking 'would you mind to help us out? With your abilities you will for sure deal with those documents within one day. The deadline is tomorrow, good luck.' He surely was using me as he pleased. What a jerk. It made me feel despair since it was my first day and yet I already was being used by my supervisor.  

"Hinata-kun?" Komaeda placed his hand softly on my shoulder and placed a paper cup filled with black coffee next to me; it was just what I needed. "You should take a break..." he said with concern. "Your eyes are so red already.. you've been working without a single break for too long." he frowned.

"I know... but.." I pointed at the pile of documents. "See? Togami added more of them.. haha. The deadline is tomorrow.. I don't have time for a break." I sighed sadly.

Komaeda took quarter of the pile without hesitation. "Leave them to me." he said while placing it of his own desk. "I may be a trash, but even I can deal with simple paperwork." I stood up rapidly. "No, no! I can't ask you for it.. I have to do it on my own." I said firmly, shook my head and wanted to take the pile away from him, but he stopped my hand by grabbing it midway. "I insist." he looked deeply into my eyes. "I am here to support you. I won't let others to destroy you.." he caressed my cheek and forced me to sit back on my chair. I opened my mouth to object, but I couldn't say a word since he put a finger on my lips. "I've almost finished mine anyway, so it isn't a big deal! I want to be useful to you.." his eyes gazed warmly into my bicoloured ones.

I smiled to him with gratitude. "Oh dear.. I guess I have no choice then." I chuckled a bit and took a sip of the coffee. Komaeda giggled. "That's right, Hinata-kun." he agreed happily. "I'd tie you up and lock in our apartment, if you didn't take a break." he stated innocently, while sitting on his chair and drinking some of his coffee.  

I shivered. _He'd do it. Oh my God. He's not joking._ "H-haha.. I-I am taking a break, see? I'll go outside to breath with some fresh air.." I said, while drinking up my warm drink. He eyed me with concern. "Wait.." he tossed me his jacket. "I don't want you to get sick..." he frowned, his features expressed how much exactly he cared about me. "Though.." he smiled suspiciously. "If you got sick, I'd see you in vulnerable state and you'd need to count _only_ on me.. he-he.. heheh..heehehhe.. doesn't it sound very hopeful?" his face darkened and body twitched in excitement.

I quickly dressed up in his jacket. "Nope. Nopenopenope. I won't get sick, you.. d-dumb ass." my face slowly grew read; his excited, kinda evil, insane expression was so hot. God. I was so into him. After all the things that happened during the simulation I was head over hills for him. "See you later." I turned back to him, while trying to calm myself. I missed our intimate contact so much more than I was aware of it. "See you later, Hinata-kun~" I had looked back at him for the last time, before I went outside. He was pinning his hair into a small, cute ponytail. "I.. love you." I said and left him behind.

I went to a balcony. The sky was already dark and air cold which made me shiver a bit. I rested my hands on the balustrade. "Ahh.. I think that it's an honour for me to be dating Komaeda." I smiled, while gazing into distance. "He's just.. all that I've always needed." I said to myself and then suddenly heard someone's hum. I turned back flustered for the reason that I thought I was alone.

I saw a girl with long purple hair. She put a finger on her chin pondering. "I wonder why the two of you aren't married yet..." she looked at me puzzled.

I blushed. "M-married..? Oh God.." I didn't know what to say. "Me and him..? Do you think it'd actually work out?" I asked honestly. I really wasn't sure of it. I was... talentless, while he was truly admiring talents. Of course since I was partly Izuru I had all of the existing talents, but.. he fell in love with Hajime. A reserve course student. Not Izuru.. what if someday loved his talents more than the person he was?

She hummed once again. "I do." she rested her back on the balustrade. "Komaeda is.. surely an individual." she raised one eyebrow. "An interesting one.. his hope obsession is the worst case of obsession I've ever seen." I nodded in agreement. "Most of people see him as a freak." I frowned deeply. "I don't see him like that." I said firmly, while looking down. She smiled widely, "I know. You're without a question the only one able to understand him." she stared at me with her intelligent eyes.

"Y-you think so?" I smiled nervously. "I.. can't help but adore everything about him.. his character, his looks, his genuine smile and concern he shows me every day, every minute.. The way his voice sooths and calms me..." my cheeks heated up and I felt warmer inside, while talking about his person.

"I've never seen so much love in one's eyes.." she said intrigued, I felt like a sample observed by a scientist. She was a strange girl. "I wish..." she started saying something, but then stopped.

I gave her a questioning look. "What is it?" I tilted my head.

"I wish Makoto had as satisfying relationship as you. I can't believe he has chosen Togami as his partner." she sighed with resignation. I nodded. "Right? He seems too good for him." I agreed with her.

"Yes, he probably wants to change him. He surely is ambitious, isn't he? Thinking that he can change him with 'the power of love'. All the evidence say that he's doing it for all of us.. for Future Foundation and the future itself. In spite of influencing him to some degree, I find his methods unscientific and irrational." she said frustrated.

I cocked my head on side. "Aren't you just jealous?" I asked straightforward. She blushed and stuttered. "O-oh.. me? Jealous...?" she laughed, but took a moment to think about it. "Perhaps.. but ever since they've started dating my.. feelings towards him stopped being in place. I hold no romantic feelings for him, understood?" she lectured me.

"Fine, fine.." I gave in. "Is it.. why you're helping me?" I smiled sadly. "Are you trying to tell me to do my hardest to not lose him?"

She looked at me confused, but said after a while. "No. It's just frustrating to see you two building your relationship so slow. Be a man and make a move." she said sassily, while brushing her hair away and left me gapped behind.

"M-make.. a move.." I repeated. "What move." I opened my eyes widely and heard from afar 'I'm sure you can figure it out on your own' I frowned and blushed a bit as I heard her answer.

After fifteen minutes I went back to my work desk. I approached my boyfriend hanging the jacket on his wheel chair (as I brushed my fingers through it I unwillingly remembered what we did on it once-)

I sat on my own chair. "Make a move... make a move...." I was saying to myself, while focusing on the paperwork.

"Hinata-kun, are you trying to curse someone? Like me for example?" I heard Komaeda's chuckle. "You seem overly serious haha." his voice came off as cheerful.

I swallowed down. "No.. uhm..." I looked on the other side. "L... let's talk hypothetically." I tried to choose the right words. "If I... If I- you.. if.. uhhmm.." I stumbled on my own words.

"Calm down." he said warmly. "I won't judge you."

I gathered up all of my courage. "I-if you was my fiancée, how would you treat me?" I coughed trying to hide my embarrassment in my own two hands.

He moved on his chair towards me. "How would I..." he placed a finger on his pale lips gazing up at the ceiling. "If I was your fiancée, I wouldn't try restrain myself anymore" he smirked, "so well. If you're so curious then know that I'd fuck you every single--" I threw some papers at him.

"You didn't say th-that.." I said angrily, while feeling overwhelming embarrassment and uneasiness.

"It was just a joke!" he calmed me down and picked up the tossed papers. "Haha but more seriously... I.." he blushed bashfully. "I would just.. feel overwhelmed with happiness every each day. I'd wake up and think 'is Hinata-kun really my fiancée? I need to ask him if it wasn't a dream'." he smiled in puzzled way.

"Oh.." my heartbeat quickened.

"And.. I'd keep you close to me all the time and not ever let you go. I'd be touching you whenever I only could and sharing with you with everything I posses and spoiling you so much that you wouldn't ever think about leaving me." he said with determination.

"Hey.." I said affectionately. "I would never leave you.. so don't worry about that." after saying that I focused fully at the work leaving Komaeda kind of confused. After three good hours I almost had my work finished. Only few papers were left.

However.. something unexpected happened. "Hajime Hinata. I repeat. Hajime Hinata is asked to join the meeting in Togami's Byakuya office. I repeat...." said the announcement.

I frowned. "What the actual fuck.." I stood up from my chair and quickly went to the office. I shouted to Komaeda from afar. "I'll come to tell you what's going on as soon as possible!"

The ones who attended the meeting were: Touko, Komaru and the Togami itself. From what I understood the boss wanted me to team up with them. From what he told me I learnt that.. monokumas were about to break into one of Future Foundation buildings and someone had to stop or at least distracted them till the forces would arrive to deal with them. I was scared. I've never fought against machines. I've never really used Izuru's abilities in combat. Apparently.. Komaru and Touko were fine by themselves, but Togami wanted to 'give me a chance to learn how to work in field' or something as stupid as that. And I agreed. I didn't have much choice after all.

Before I got ready for the 'trip', I had met with my dearest white haired man. "Komaeda, I have to uhm.. work in field. I'll be back. Don't wait for me here, just go to the apartment, when you finish doing your thing.. okay?" I didn't have much time, so I was saying everything in rush. "And... could you deal with my left paperwork? I.. may not come back on time." I uttered evasively.

The man inhaled deeply. He seemed genuinely worried and seriously distressed. "Y-you.. may not come back on time? But.. I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I could see tears appearing in his eyes, even though he was trying his hardest not to cry.

I grabbed his hand firmly dragging him into a storage room. I leaned towards him and kissed him deeply. "I'll be fine, I promise." I held his hand against my loudly beating heart. He smiled sadly cupping my chin. His lips brushed against my neck. He started sucking onto the skin all of sudden leaving there a hickey. "Hnngn.. w-what are you doin.." I jolted, my features became fully red.

He looked straight into my eyes. "You have to come back before the mark disappears." he gasped out a demanded and pushed me against the wall behind me, kissing me open-mouthed. His lips were moving eagerly against mine, the kisses were salty from his tears. "Nhnnhgh.. I-I.. I love you too much to lose you." he sobbed between kisses. I pulled him into a hug. "You won't lose me, trust me." I assured him and freed his hair from the pony tail, letting them to fall onto his shoulders. I brushed through it and kissed his forehead. "Don't cry." I hushed him, while patting his back. "See you.. later then." he sniffled. "See you later, Hinata-kun!" I wanted to go, but I couldn't force myself to let go of his hand. But I had to.

I left him behind and went to the exit. The purple haired girl seemed very pissed off. She was stumping with her feet. "You're later, you fucking scam!" she said rudely and blushed in a disgusting way, "I bet you were making out with y-your-" Komaru interrupted her. "Haha sorry for her. She is better than this, believe me." some sweat ran down her forehead. "Here's your weapon." she tossed me a megaphone. I frowned. "Are you.. kidding me?" I looked at the thing from every angle. "Do you want to say that my voice is so terrible that they all will die, after hearing it?" I laughed in confusion.

"Pffft. It's a real deal. I understand your confusion though." she nodded. Touko sighed and tossed me a real gun. "Fuck that. If he doesn't believe you, it's his waste." she eyed me with disgust. Her eyes were saying 'this guy is just a waste of time, Komaru'. "Aww.. don't be like that to him. He did nothing wrong.." she opposed. "Do you know what the situation is..?" she looked at me expectantly. I wanted to shook my head, but the rude girl spoke, before I had done it.

"While you two have this nice, sweet talk monokumas are ruining the world. Not that I care." she said, while exiting the building. Me and Komaru followed her.     


	13. The End and a New Beginning

I gazed around. I had seen, obviously, in what state the outside world was, but I still couldn't believe that it really was that messed up and that I was partly responsible for that.  
  
"How come that Junko was powerful enough to manipulate so many people and spread despair successfully throughout the globe?" I said to myself quietly. But I believed in Makoto and Future Foundation; anyway things were already better, so I was sure that we still could hope for some better future.

As I looked on my left and right I realized that Touko and Komaru were no longer next to me. I sought with my eyes for them and noticed their silhouettes a few meters ahead me, fighting with some monokumas. They looked pretty experienced at fighting. Even Komaru's skills and the ease with which she was using her hacking gun was pretty impressive. I wondered, if I was even needed there. 

Okay, I knew I wasn't.

But I even if I wasn't, I at least didn't want to be a bother.

I held the gun tighter pointing it at a monokuma which was standing next to a something that used to be a fountain. I pulled the trigger. I thought I'd miss the shot, but I didn't. The bullet went right through the machine's head. I raised one eyebrow and smiled proudly. "Whoa.. I'm quite good at it haha!" I fixed my shirt with an evident victorious smile plastered to my face, but when I looked at Touko, who has just taken down eight monokumas at once with her bloody scissors, the smile simply came off from my face. "I'm an idiot..." I reloaded the gun and shot a series of shots into the direction where a huge group of white-black bears was standing off guard. I took them all down in less than a minute.  
  
Izuru's abilities were surely a thing. But even though I was a good warrior, I didn't manage to get out of the battle without a single scratch. However, I luckily didn't injure myself badly, I was rather cautious, because I didn't want to give Komaeda a reason to worry.

And so the day was slowly passing by...

Suddenly I lost the track of the girls. Heck, I didn't even know where I was. Running into a dark alley after some sneaky monokumas was not a good idea, was it? I  smiled in silly way.

Then, without a single warning, I heard a loud explosion just behind me. "F-fuck..!" I jolted. My breath was loud. I guessed I was dealing with those bomber monokumas at the moment. I hid in the first building I ran upon. It was really ruined, but could serve as a decent shelter. I barricaded the 'door', or what was left from it, breathing heavily and sweating a lot in the meantime. As soon as I did it, I sighed in relief. "I want to get out of here.." I smiled sadly. "Although I'm good at solving stuff with the help of violence, it is not my thing haha."

I rested my hand on the wall. "I wish I could find a nice, peaceful place and just have a normal life with Komaeda.." my cheeks tinted with pink, but soon the tinge faded away as I realized that I have no time for blushing.   

I wanted to exit the building, but then something caught my eye; a ring. Not a random ring though. It was that silver ring, the one that you could get only at Hope's Peak Academy and had the school's emblem crafted in it. It made me feel nostalgic. I missed my school times, the days when everything was normal, the beautiful old times, before I had decided to give my life away to become something more than just a reserve course student. To become a new hope of the school.

I wasn't sure, if I regretted my decision, like if I didn't do that I would be helpless against this whole situation, maybe I'd even unwillingly commit a suicide with the rest of reserve course students, whose minds were controlled by despair.  

I picked the ring up and thought about him. About Nagito Komaeda and.. couldn't hold back from smiling and crying. Thanks to him I felt hopeful. I felt that as long as I had him I could endure everything. It was a bit ironic, that he ended up being my hope, after all he was a person obsessed with hope to a quite disturbing degree. I chuckled. Still.. he was the only person in this world who I really couldn't lose. I needed him more than air.

I couldn't help blushing, when I slid the ring into my pocket. I exited the place after it. I needed to finish my job as quickly as possible and see Komaeda's face. See that he's fine and get a warm hug from him.

As I stood on a route, I looked up and saw a sunrise. A beautiful one. And also, I finally saw the girls and regrouped with them. They seem pretty vigorous surprisingly. Battlefield was surely their place. I sighed. "H-hey... can I.. like-" I looked down, while Komaru set a monokuma behind me on fire.

"You want to go back to the base, right?" she smiled kindly. I nodded. "It's fine with me. You're fine with it too, right, Touko?" she asked the purple haired girl next to her. "Oh, you're Genocider Syo now, aren't you? I forgot haha." she said, while the other girl destroyed whole bunch of machines with a few cuts.

"Huh? Who's that guy even..?" she frowned. "He's pretty handsome, if Togami wasn't restricting me so much, I'd make him my next victim hehe.." she smiled widely with her tongue stuck out in disgusting way.  

Komaru smiled to me and waved me off. "She said, it's fine. Kind of. Bye then!"

I smiled gratefully and headed towards headquarter.

Trying to reach my and Komaeda's apartment lasted through what seemed to me like ages, but when my hand finally rested on the doorknob I almost felt like a man before the gates to heaven. I didn't know why the thought of seeing him once again was making me that happy, but I couldn't do much about the way I felt about him.

I pulled the doorknob.

The lights were still on. Nagito was sitting on a couch and holding a book of some kind in his one hand. As I approached him, I realised that he was half-asleep; he must've been waiting for me. I looked at the clock. It was almost 5am. I sighed and looked at him worryingly. "H-hey.." I greeted him hesitantly, while leaning above him. Nagito quickly snapped out of his trance and looked at me puzzled, before his lips turned into a warm, loving smile and tears ran down from his puffy eyes. He threw his arms around my neck.

"You're.. you.. a-are.. back haha. You're here!" he chuckled through tears.

I patted his back. "Yeah.. but you shouldn't have waited for me." I frowned and gazed into his eyes with obvious concern.

We had been hugging for a longer while, before he leaned back from me, sniffled and smiled happily. "I had to. Don't look at me like that. I.. wouldn't fall asleep either way." he caressed my cheek and slid his hand lower eventually running with his fingertips upon a few scratches I had gotten from mono bears.  He kissed the wounds and licked them almost as if he wanted to disinfect them with his saliva alone.

"I was so scared." his body was trembling. "You're all I have, Hinata-kun. I.. can't imagine world without you anymore. What would've I done if you.. hadn't came back? H-how-" I rested my forehead on his. His gaze was startled.  

"Shhhhh... it's fine now." I said with comforting voice and kissed him. "I won't leave you behind ever again." I took something out of my pocket, grabbed his hand softly and put that 'something' on his finger. "Will you agree to- oh my God, Komaeda, what-" I was shaken when in the speed of light I ended up being pushed onto the soft cushion.

"YESYESYESYESYES!" his voice was eager and eyes shedding countless amount of tears. He took a deep breath. "YES, O-Oh my.. H-Hina.. ta..kun." he blushed heavily and didn't know what to say. "A-are.. you serious about it?" he looked at me with disbelief out of sudden, while stuttering the question.

"I-I haven't said what I wanted yet.." I bursted with a cheerful laugh. I shed some tears—because I was laughing too hard—which I wiped away soon after. "And of course I am serious.. idiot." I ruffled his fluffy white hair. Seeing him as happy as now made me feel overjoyed and warmer inside. "So.." I coughed. "I wanted to ask you.. if you w-want to.. uhm.." my cheeks turned crimson. "Mmm-m.." I swallowed down.

Komaeda looked at me with those teasing eyes, his lips turned into a smirk. "I don't understand~" he tilted his head and smiled innocently.

"Marry.."  I continued, but suddenly didn't feel confident enough to finish proposing him.  
  
"Marry.. who?" he whispered into my ear.

"M-me?" I accented it as a question and looked into his eyes seeking for his reaction.

Before I managed to get a glimpse of his expression he kissed me deeply and huffed, "Hinata-kun.. I'd.. I-I'd love to! Yes, please.. I mean.. I want, I really do!" his cheeks were as red as mine.

I giggled. "I love you, Nagito."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter of this story, there won't be more sadly/gladly (it depents or your view on my story xD) It was my first komahina fanfiction... and even though I hate the story by now, I thought it deserves some decent ending :3 I probably won't look back in order to fix mistakes and so on.. I'll leave it like this, full of flaws just out of sentiment and laziness lol. Anddd I think that since I ended this story I may post a new one soon after. Bye! Thanks for reading this shit <3


End file.
